


Kisses Burned into Skin

by PalomaSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Graphic Description, M/M, Organized Crime, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Shiro (Voltron), but not actually shown, cop shiro, description of rape/non-con, lots of tragic backstory, talk of sexual servitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith
Summary: Takashi Shirogane was on track to have it all: a high-ranking job at the Planetary Alliance, a sophisticated boyfriend, and a quiet safe existence.Until he meets a mysterious runaway and almost loses his life trying to save him.Now, 5 years later, Shiro is a jaded detective in the overcrowded city of Kerberos when an intercepted tip brings him face to face with the man he'd never stopped looking for, but never thought he'd see again.With the help of their friends, can they bring down the biggest crime syndicate in the system?Or will it cost them everything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is a story that I had previously posted, but removed. I have been reworking it and will soon have it back to where it was. That being said, this is unedited, but it is edited.  
> Thank you so so much for reading and for any kudos or comments. 
> 
> The song referenced in this chapter is [Don't Mess Me Around by Clare Maguire](https://youtu.be/i_7Dl9MK_1U)

It was more the the glow than the noise of the hologram that woke Shiro. The bright blue square cut through the dark room and pulled him from sleep.

The perky voice of the newscaster echoed through the room, “Expect intermittent rainfall throughout-”

He splayed one hand across his eyes and batted at the nightstand with the other. He finally made contact with the projector and waved it off.

He sighed and reached to his left.

It was cold. He was alone.

Adam wasn't there.

Again.

Shiro opened his eyes and stared for a moment at the empty bed and try to dredge up anything but acceptance.

He looked away. “Open blinds.”  Neon washed the room in pinks and orange. The sunset was barely visible through the maze of the cityscape.

He glanced once more at the empty side of the bed and began his routine.

Forty five minutes later he was walking through the doors of the 57th Precinct. His home away from home for past 5 years.

Honestly, more home than his home had been lately.

Stale smoke, body odors, and a mixture of yelling and laughter filled his senses as he passed through the bullpen. He missed it sometimes. The chaos. The noise.

He hung a left just in time for a male Filijian to burst from an interview room narrowly missing him as he stormed past. An exhausted looking McClain quickly followed.

“Seriously?!” McClain muttered, more to himself than anyone as he pulled his jacket straight.

He looked up with at Shiro with a smirk. “Clearly, he couldn't handle the pressure.”

“Clearly.”

“Glad you're here though," McClain began walking towards the Organized Crime Unit, “I have something for you”.

“What kind of ‘something’? Because last time-"

McClain waved dismissively without turning around, “Forget last time! Last time was a fluke. This is legit.”

Shiro followed him to their desks. He leaned against the side of his desk and faced his partner. With an over dramatic flourish, McClain produced a folded yellow note. “This, my dear Shirogane, is our big break.”

Shiro leaned forward and plucked the paper from McClain's fingers. He cleared his throat and read aloud, “Call me, Lance. 662-"

McClain snatched the note back with a frown. “Not that one! I mean-" he fumbled in his pockets, “This one!”

He shoved a crumpled wad of lined yellow paper into his hand.

McClain leaned back in his seat, “That is the address where we meet our new informant on the Sendak Clan.”

Shiro’s frowned.

“McClain-"

“Shiro, this isn't just any informant. This is Sendak's own mistress.”

Shiro arched his brow. “How can we trust any of this? This could easily be a set up.”

“Because, my skeptical friend, I got the Intel from the PA.”

The Planetary Alliance normally kept their distance from them. Since Resettlement, Earth’s population had been herded into massive city states where resources were controlled. Each city was left to govern their own while PA ran interference on a global and an interstellar level. They had no interest in illegal gambling, sex trafficking, and drug running.

Those were city problems and mattered little to those on top.

They didn't just hand out information.

“PA gave you this?”

“More or less.”

“More or less?”

“Fine. I may have gotten it from the trash after I overheard a conversation. But the info is good, Shiro!”

Shiro rolled his eyes and moved to walk away. McClain slid in front of him and blocked his retreat. “Look, I was at PA to see my sister Veronica and while I was waiting, some guy came in and told them what this was and they threw it away. We need this and they were going to throw it away!”

Shiro looked at the wadded page.

“Please, Shiro. Trust me. I have a feeling about this. This could be the only way in.”

Shiro sighed, resolve crumbling. “Fine. But if we go and she’s a no show, that's the end of it. Got it?”

McClain grinned. “Got it. But… We’re gonna need to change.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “What kind of place is this anyway?”

“A lounge in Little Daibazaal. We need to be-” McClain winked “snazzy.”

Shiro gestured at his crisp white shirt and pressed slacks, “What's wrong with this?”

“Pfft! You look like a cop.”

“I _am_ a cop.”

McClain sighed, “Believe me, I know.”

An hour later, after seven wardrobe changes, Shiro found himself standing in front of a the Guamnop Lounge.

McClain nudged him in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows. Shiro rolled his eyes and looked down at his new outfit. He’d been able to negotiate down to an untucked black velvet button up and jeans. He couldn't bring himself to wear the velvet pants.

He couldn't do it. It was a moral imperative.

McClain on the other hand had relished the opportunity to “razzle dazzle" with a glimmering blue suit that he had bought for his brother's wedding last year. And he pointedly refused to button more than three buttons on his silky red shirt.

Shiro would have laughed if he weren't so nervous. Undercover work wasn't exactly his forte, especially in a place like this. He'd never really been much for the club scene; unlike McClain who spent every weekend cruising hotspots in every district.

“Showtime, buddy,” McClain strutted toward the entrance.

“Wait,” Shiro reached out, but missed his arm. He trotted to catch up. “What is the plan here exactly?’

“Easy, peasy. We go in. We get comfy. Ask for the guy and then he hooks us up with the lady.”

“Guy?”

“Yeah, dude. Some guy named Keith.”

“Keith?”

Just then, they arrived at the door. Two large Galra stood there, arms crossed. A line of various humans and aliens standing next to them.

“The line,” Shiro whispered to McClain.

But he waved him off and plastered on a ridiculous smile. He spoke to the bouncers, “Hey there fellas!”

Shiro tensed as the bouncers exchanged looks.

“Ya see,” McClain continued as he slipped an envelope to the taller Galra, “Myzal, gentlemen…” The tall one checked the contents and nodded to the other. They seperated and waved them through.

They entered and immediately were greeted by plush purple carpeting and black velvet curtains. Shiro turned to McClain and gestured at the door. “Pfft…” McClain laughed, “ You’d be surprised how much that guy loves theatre. A couple of tickets is all it takes.”

They made it past the security check and were shown into the main room. Shiro was shocked by the beauty of the decor, ivory statues and plush booths, reminiscent of a 1920s. Or at least, he thought that was the time.

Adam would be disappointed in his lack of retention. He had taken him to a gallery last month.

Or last year.

At some point.

Shiro shook his head to clear the memory.

Focus.

“There,” McClain pointed to an empty booth in the center of the room. Shiro observed the room as they made their way across, really he expected a much larger crowd considering the line out front.

A smiling Galra waitress sauntered over to their table. She placed a small box of cigarettes on the table.

McClain smiled at her and ordered a bottle of nunvil with two glasses. He removed a cigarette from the box. She made a show of leaning over to lit it.

Shiro frowned when she turned her attention to him. “I’m good.”

McClain laughs, “Shiro. Come on. We’re allowed to have a good time while working.”

“I’m good,” Shiro repeated. He leaned forward and took a mental inventory of the room. There were several tall backed plush booths around the stage and a small smattering of glass tables in the center. There is as a small step up behind them where more booths lined the wall.

When the waitress returned, she popped the cork from the bottle and placed tall glasses in front of them. She smiled at McClain as she poured.

“Excuse me,” Shiro said and waves his hand, “Miss…”

The waitress turned her smile towards him. She takes a moment to look him over. “Yes, sir.” She leaned over the table and bit her lip. “Can I help you?”

Shiro cleared his throat. “I need to see Keith.”

The waitress laughed and stood straight. “Oh, I see.” She propped her hand on her hip. “You need to see Keith? You and everyone else down here.”

“Gorgeous,” McClain drawled. He leaned forward and ran his hand up her arm. “Just gorgeous. You have a beautiful laugh.”

“Hmm. Do I now?”

“That is a fact,” McClain reached into his jacket pocket while tracing his fingers down to her hand. He pulled her hand toward him and then he slid a folded bill into her palm. “There’s more of that if you just make sure that Keith finds his way to us.” He pulled out the crinkled note and handed it to her before dropping his voice an octave, “Make sure he gets this.”

The waitress took the note and slid it onto her tray. And with a wink, sauntered away.

Shiro eyed McClain.

“What?”

A silky female voice flowed from hidden speakers. Silence fell over the crowd.

First, she spoke in Galran, then in the Universal Tongue, “Ladies and gentlemen, The Guamnop Lounge is proud to present, Keith Kogane.”

Applause and whistles filled the air. Purple velvet curtains swept open and lights rose.   A drum beat began and a spotlight illuminated a the drummer.

Back up singers began.

_Hey ho-o ho-o hey_

The floor lights dimmed further and another light illuminated two females in black silk dresses crooning into the microphones.

A masculine voice tore through the darkness. Ragged and sultry.

_O-oh man_

_You take the nap_

_And you complain when I turn you down_

The lights centered on a slim, muscular figure at the front.

Shiro froze.

_Don’t mess me ‘round_

_‘Round ‘round_

_Don’t mess me ‘round_

The singer looked up and Shiro’s breath caught in his throat. That face.

_This girl_

_Who ya see tonight_

He was older now, broader. But that was him.

That is him.

Those had large violet eyes. Thick black hair that framed his face. A pink scar splashed along his right cheek.

His voice cracked a bit as he sang. His eyes roved the room, but paused at Shiro.

Or did they?

Shiro wasn’t sure.

_You can’t mess me round_

_‘Round ‘round_

“I guess that’s our guy,” McClain said as he leisurely sipped from his glass.

But Shiro didn't hear. He was fixed on the face he never thought he’d see again. Transfixed by a sultry voice.

_You’ll be runnin away like a tragedy, keep running_

_For good…_

The waitress slid into their booth and saddled up to McClain. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she whispered in his ear. He smiled and slipped another bill from his jacket to her hand. The waitress smiled as she tucked it into her dress. She slid out of the booth.

Shiro barely noticed. Gaze still fixed on the stage. His reverie broken only when applause and shouts rang out.

Shiro blinked and absently applauded.

“Shiro!” McClain frogged Shiro in the arm.

“Huh?” Shiro turned to face him.

McClain rolled his eyes, “Look that Keith guy says he’ll only talk to one of us. You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, man.”

“What?”

McClain frowned. “What’s gotten into you?” He picked up Shiro’s full glass and began inspecting it. “You haven't been drugged.”

“Why me?” Shiro asked still absently clapping.

McClain made a face and pushed Shiro’s hands down. “I don’t know. But that’s the deal. You gotta meet him back there.” McClain pointed to a dark corner marked “private”. “And take this,” he handed him a round piece of metal. It was a purple token with a Galra profile carved into it. Shiro turned it over in his hand. “I don’t understand.”

McClain shrugged. “Galra are weird and this guy works for the Galra. Just roll with it.” He took a drink from Shiro’s glass. “We need this.”

Shiro nodded and slid out of the booth. He walked cautiously to the private area. There was a guard posted by the area on the edge of the shadows. Without a word, Shiro handed him the token. The guard took it and walked him to a booth in the furthest corner.

“Wait in here,” he growled.

Shiro slid into the booth. There was a large bottle in the middle of the table sitting in a bowl of ice. An ivory bust a long dead Galra leader perched in the corner. The thick curtain closed fell closed behind him.

Shiro looked around and noted the larger seats and and champagne flutes on the table. He could hear a faint female moan from his right.

Soft music began to play from an unseen speaker. The curtain fluttered opened and closed.

“So…” a soft masculine voice said, “I guess I never expected you’d be the one to come…”

It was him. The man Shiro dreamt of at least once a week for the last 5 years.

“Keith…” It was almost whisper. A prayer.

Keith closed his eyes upon hearing his name. “I didn’t expect that you would be PA.”

Before Shiro could answer, Keith slid into the booth and reached for the bottle in the center of the table.

“I never knew your name,” Shiro said almost to himself.

“I never told you,” said Keith as he popped the cork from the bottle. “I didn’t think it would be safe. I guess it didn't matter once they found me.”

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Shiro stared at his lap. “I didn’t know if you were. I wasn’t sure how to find out.”

“Look,“ Keith said as he took a long drink, “It’s ok. I was more worried about you. I was glad to see you healed up.” Keith gestured toward his nose.

Shiro unconsciously reach up and touched his scar. It ran across the bridge of his nose and the top of his cheeks.

Keith finished the glass and sat it on the table. He reached for the bottle again. Shiro watched as he filled the flute.

“I don’t have much time,” Keith said.”They like to… Check in.” He glanced at the curtain with a look of disgust.

“Is she coming?”

“Who?” Keith asked as he took another drink.

“The mistress.”

“The what?”

“Mistress. Sendak’s mistress. We were-”

Keith cut him off with a derisive laugh. “Someone got their wires crossed. There is no mistress.”

“What?”

Keith polished off the drink and reached again for the bottle. Shiro put his hand on Keith’s wrist. Just a gentle touch that froze him.

“Keith,” Shiro said looking Keith in the eyes, “What’s going on?”

Keith almost couldn’t speak as he looked into Shiro’s eyes.

Even here.

Here in the darkness, he could feel the sincerity and concern coming from those eyes. “Shiro....”

Shiro smiled, “You remembered my name.”

“Shiro,” Keith said again as he pulled out of Shiro’s grasp. “I am the informant.”

“What? I thought-”

Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s mouth. The sudden softness of Keith’s hand on his lips shocked Shiro into silence. Keith slowly pulled his hand back.

“Shiro, I am the informant. I am the-I mean-I’m his ylentma.”

Keith grabbed the bottle from the center and poured. Shiro watched each movement as the confession sunk in.

Ylentma. Slave. Concubine.

There was no mystery woman.

It was Keith.

“Keith...I-”

Keith firmly sat his glass down. “Stop.”

Shiro swallowed.

“I don’t need your pity. This is just how it is. And I can still help.”

Shiro gritted his teeth. He watched Keith in the dim lighting. He older, yes, but he was still the same scared, beautiful boy from before. An unfamiliar wave of emotion washed over Shiro and he made a decision.

“Keith,I want you to help us. And then I will make sure you are freed.”

“You’re serious?” his words breathy.

Shiro smiled, “Very.”

Keith drained the glass again, “I can get you anything you need. Manifests, books, quintessence delivery dates. All of it. I want to bring them down.”

Shiro noted the change. The fire in his eyes.  The muscles flexing in his jaw.

God. He really was beautiful.

“We’ll take whatever you can get.”

Keith turned to him as if considering it for a moment. “Here.” He slid a small data cube across the table. “It’s a log of quintessence shipments coming in for the next three months.”

Shiro regarded it quickly before tucking it into his pocket. “Here.” Shiro pulled a paper from his pocket and pushed it toward Keith.

Keith hesitated.

“It's my holo code.”

He still hesitated, “I can just send word to the PA-”

“My personal holo, Keith.” He took Keith’s hand in his and placed the paper in it. He folded the other's fingers closed around it.

Keith’s gaze lingered on Shiro’s right hand. Heat flamed up his neck and Shiro pulled it away. He averted his gaze. He didn't want to see the discomfort his prosthetic tended to cause.

Even Adam hated it. He avoided it whenever he could.

Keith reached out to the right hand and gripped it as he nodded.

The curtain fluttered and a gruff voice called out, “TIme, Keith”

“I have to go, Shiro.” Keith pulled his hand out of Shiro’s grasp. “They’ll come in if I don’t.”

Shiro kept his gaze locked onto Keith’s as he pulled away.

“Keith, please…”

“Yes,” Keith prompted with his hand on the curtain.

“Just… Be safe.”

Keith forced a smile. “I’ll message you.”

And with that, Keith was gone and Shiro was alone.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just past 7 in the morning when Shiro scanned his thumbprint at his front door. 

_ Shirogane, Takashi. Resident. _

He pushed the door open and was greeted by the smell of fresh coffee. He smiled to himself and made his way to the kitchen. Adam was sitting at the table watching the daily news scroll play across his holo. He didn't bother to look up when Shiro entered the room, “You forgot.”

Shiro paused next to the refrigerator. He regarded Adam thoughtfully. He was dressed impeccably as ever in a thick woolen jacket and navy button up. The blue glow of the hologram played across thick golden hair. He looked every bit the professor he was; although Shiro wondered if Adam remembered that Shiro wasn’t a student. 

“Takashi,” he turned to look at Shiro with a furrowed brow. “We had a commitment.”

“Adam, you made this ‘commitment’ for me.” Shiro poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. “I never agreed to go to every university function. I have a career of my own.”

Adam sighed heavily. “Takashi, I know that playing detective is fun for you-”

Shiro slammed his mug down. The the hard clank of ceramic on tile echoed through the room. “I’m not doing this. Not again.”

Adam stood.  “There’s no need for you to keep this up. I make plenty-”

“Stop.” Shiro said flatly. He was tired. So damn tired of this. “It isn’t about money. You know that.”

“Oh yes, I do.” He flicked off the display and shoved the holo in his pocket. “It’s about your pride. About getting even.” 

Shiro felt the ceramic crack in his grip. But said nothing.

“I have a good life set up for us now. I have supported your foray into revenge long enough. This was never supposed to be a permanent thing. And look at what you’ve sacrificed.” Adam gestured at Shiro’s right arm. His prosthetic. “I’d say you’ve done enough. Given enough.”

Shiro flexed his hands. A feeble attempt to work the tension from the muscles. “Adam, you know what this means to me.” His voice came out quiet. He stared at the countertop. 

“And what about me, Takashi? What about us?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because,” Adam hesitated. He shifted his weight. “I feel like I am watching you die.”

“Adam…” Shiro pushed himself off the counter and reached out to Adam with his right hand.

Adam stepped back out of reach of the metal fingers. Shiro pulled his hand back. 

“I have to go,” Adam said quietly. “Just-Just think about what I said. About priorities…” He walked away.

A hollow feeling settled into Shiro’s stomach as he listened to the door close. 

 

_ Incoming call from Lance McClain. _

Shiro blinked awake and squinted at the blue light from his holo. He waved the call through. “Yeah.”

McClain groaned at the sight of Shiro laying in bed. “Shiro, seriously? You’re in bed?”

“What is it?”

“You didn't even tell me what happened last night?” He gestured wildly across the screen. “You ditched me! Where did you go?”

Shiro rubbed his hand across his face. “Back to the station.” 

It wasn't entirely a lie, but McClain didn't need to know. “Besides, you looked busy.” He thought back to his partner at the booth with a woman on either side giggling. “What would that Altean girl from the lab say? I thought she was your soulmate.”

McClain frowned. “Man, don't bring Allura into this. She is… Ethereal.” He paused, “And quit trying to change the subject! What happened? Did you meet the mistress? Did you get past that Keith guy? Was she hot?”

Shiro rolled his eyes and stood up. “I hate to break it to you, buddy, but Keith  _ is  _ the informant.”

McClain stared. 

“Now unless you're wanting to watch me shower, I am hanging up.”

“But-"

“I'll see you in an hour.” Shiro waved the call away and leaned on the sink. He stared at his reflection. Tired bronze eyes. White hair. Scarred features. 

He felt so much older than 27. 

His gaze lingered on the scar on his nose. His to drifted back to that night. He could still feel the warmth of the blood. Hear the sound of the sirens. See the lights and shadows dance across Keith's body as he fought next to him.

Shiro shook his head and turned away from his image. 

Everything changed that night. 

He looked down at his right hand. The metal glinted as he turned his hand over and worked his fingers.

_ Everything. _

He'd be dead if it hadn't been for Keith. 

And now that Shiro had the chance to save him, he wasn't going to let it get away 

  
  


Shiro arrived at his desk and found McClain sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk. 

“Feet down,” Shiro said and snapped his fingers at his partner. McClain crossed his arms as he put his feet on the floor. 

“Someone's cheery tonight. “You still have to tell me what happened. You have to keep me in the loop, ya know.”

Shiro set his jacket and holo on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

McClain eyed him. “I honestly expected a lot more of a struggle from you. Getting anything out of you is usually like arm wrestling a Dekklan.” He stood up and leaned in, “You're fighting with Adam again.” It was a statement, not a question. 

Shiro gently pushed McClain back and stood. “I prefer it when you're using that intuition of yours to hit on waitresses instead of analyzing me.”

Shiro slid into his seat.

“Pfft...I bet. I thought that things were better. Didn't you go to that counselor?”

“I really don't want to talk about this with you.”

“Why not? I'm your partner, Shiro. Your buddy. Your wingman.” He nudged Shiro's shoulder with his hip.

Shiro rubbed his hand across his face and leaned back in his chair. “How can I get you to shut up?”

McClain feigned offense, “Detective Shirogane…”

Shiro smiled in spite of himself. 

McClain grinned and reached out to ruffle his hair. He dodged the hand and swatted McClain away. 

“Here,” Shiro reached into his pocket and removed the cube Keith had given him and tossed it to McClain. 

“What's this?”

“Manifests. Quintessence manifests.”

McClain grinned at Shiro. “This is from that Keith guy?”

At the mention of the name, Keith’s face appeared unbidden in Shiro’s mind. 

“Looks like our little Galra pretty boy came through.”

Shiro frowned. “Don't call him that.”

McClain arched his eyebrow.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Shouldn't we get to work on verifying those manifests?”

McClain narrowed his eyes and then agreed. “I'll take them and run them through shipping schedules and see what we get.”

Shiro watched as McClain returned to his desk. 

He had his own search to conduct. 

As he began to type name of the club the familiar light of his holo popped up.

_ Incoming transmission from UNKNOWN  sender. Wave to receive.  _

Shiro waved over his holo. 

Instead of the short video message Shiro was expecting, a short burst of numbers appeared and disappeared and then flashed again. Shiro grabbed a pen and scribbled them down on the corner of a page.

“Replay,” Shiro ordered the device. 

_ Data corrupt.  _

Shiro ripped off the corner and stared at the numbers. It was too short to be a holo code and too long to be an address. The spacing was odd, but familiar somehow. 

“Detective Shirogane,” a soft female spoke behind him. “I didn't take you for an outdoorsman.”

“Allura!” McClain almost jumped out of his chair as he swiped his screen closed and spun around. He smiled and leaned his elbow on his desk. 

Shiro smirked and turned to greet the pathologist of his partner's dreams. “Good evening, Allura. What brings you to our part of the universe?”

She smiled brightly and shrugged, I came looking for Katie. She was supposed to meet me in the lobby.” She tapped a delicate finger on her chin as she spoke. “ You see, she's been helping me with wedding planning and I wanted to thank her by taking her to dinner.” 

McClain bristled at the mention of the impending nuptials. 

“I hope I'm not interrupting,” she said, “But what do you hunt for? Or is it fishing?”

“I'm afraid I don't follow,” Shiro frowned.

“Your numbers there,” Allura pointed at the paper scrap in Shiro’s hand. “Are those not GPS coordinates?”

“Coordinates?”

She nodded, “You see, Lotor is an avid hunter, and I-”

“I have to go,” Shiro stood suddenly and grabbed his holo and jacket. 

“Hey!” McClain called out, “You just got here!”

“It's a CI.” 

“Then take me with you!” McClain started toward him.

“No!” Shiro said with a tinge of panic. 

McClain froze mid-stride. 

Shiro fumbled for a lie.  “He won’t see anyone else. I have to go alone.”

Allura and McClain exchanged looks. 

Shiro pulled his jacket over his broad shoulders and said, “Allura, you’ll find Pidge down with the Analysts.” He hurried out of the office before anyone could say another word.

  
  


Shiro punched the coordinates into the holo, caught a transport and directed it toward the ocean. 

It was Keith. He had no doubt. 

Shiro hadn’t expected to hear from him so soon. There was a twinge of excitement, but why? 

He had last night on a loop in his mind and couldn’t explain the feeling in his chest as the transport glided soundlessly through the buildings. Excitement, yes, but something else. Something Shiro couldn’t place. 

And he wasn’t sure that he wanted to.

He generally prided himself on his self-control yet he couldn’t deny that seeing Keith last night had broken something loose. After their meeting, Shiro had grabbed the bottle of nunvil from the table and downed its entire contents before he made his way out of the booth. He spotted McClain chatting up the women in the booth and took advantage of the distraction. Shiro left the lounge and wandered until he found himself in the Logos District. 

Almost instinctively he had walked to the spot where he had met Keith. 

The acrid stench of filth and chemicals rose from the puddles. Shiro stared at the alleyway. He stepped forward and walked into the darkness. Sounds of the transports passing and the murmur of addicts as they shuffled in the shadows didn’t distract him from his course. There in the waste and dark, Keith had saved Shiro’s life. 

Shiro was brought back to the present by the emotionless words of the transport’s computer.

_ Arriving at destination: no address. As a reminder: The city of Kerberos advises caution when visiting waterfront locations. _

He guided the vehicle to the side of the road. The coordinates sent Shiro to a private dockyard about 45 meters from where he parked his transport.

Carefully Shiro made his way down to a row of boat houses. They were surprisingly low tech with a simple chain link fence and a lopsided gate.  Shiro frowned at its rundown state. 

How stupid had he been to just leave alone? 

For what? 

A hunch? 

What happened to his brain when Keith was involved? 

Shiro made his way through the broken gate and hung in the shadows. The boathouse in the middle had a faint streak of yellow light coming from under the door. The others were dark. He unclipped his weapon and placed his hand on it. 

Shiro approached the center boathouse. He listened at the door holding his breath.

Silence. 

He released a bit of tension from the hand that braced his weapon pushed the door open with his shoulder. 

A sleek white boat floated in its housing illuminated by a single light. The boat was obviously new and out of place in the cluttered metal room. 

Shadows played across the interior making it difficult to see. But as Shiro’s eyes adjusted, he saw Keith’s lithe figure standing near the light, just in the shadow.

Shiro released his weapon and stepped forward. Keith stepped toward him and more lights came on. 

Keith was there, but he wasn’t alone. 

Shiro froze at the sight of tall broad Galra. 

“Shiro!” Keith smiled. Keith continued coming toward Shiro until he noticed Shiro staring at the Galra. “No, Shiro, it’s fine.” Keith turned to the Galra and spoke to him in Galran. The Galra turned and walked away. 

Shiro heard a far door open and close. 

Keith smiled at Shiro and closed the distance between them. “That's Kolivan. He's my guardian. He's on our side.” Keith gestured back and forth to Shiro and himself. He was nervous. 

Shiro looked back and was immediately struck by Keith’s appearance. His dark hair was past his collar and a bit wild.  His sharp features were delicate enough to appear refined rather than severe and his eyes… Shiro could get lost in those eyes. 

Shiro blinked and looked away quickly before  he started staring. “Why did-Why did you ask me to come here?” 

Keith stepped closer and reached his hand out to Shiro’s face. Too shocked to stop him, Shiro allowed Keith to trace the lines of his scar. Shadows flitted across his eyes as he felt along the jagged edges. He let his fingers fall along Shiro’s jawline. Keith followed the curve of Shiro’s neck and slid his hand under the right sleeve of Shiro's jacket.

Keith locked gazes as he pushed the fabric down Shiro’s arms. The jacket fell to ground wish a soft flutter.

Shiro held his breath as Keith’s nimble fingers danced down the buttons of his shirt. He was torn between pushing Keith away and allowing him to continue. 

But this seemed to be something that Keith needed. So he stayed still and allowed him to continue. Shiro’s heart pounded in his ears as his shirt fell away. He clenched his teeth as Keith's long fingers crossed his shoulder and landed on his arm. Keith hesitated at the seam where flesh met metal, but softly continued his exploration til he reached Shiro's hand. 

He brought Shiro's right hand to his face and looked up at Shiro.

“I want to thank you,” Keith said softly. His face was a flawless mask of reverence. Not a trace of the discomfort Adam showed when he touched Shiro's arm. 

Shiro swallowed audibly. Words caught in his throat. “Keith…” he croaked out in a hoarse voice. 

Keith kissed the back of Shiro's hand and stepped into his chest. Keith slipped his arms around Shiro's neck and pulled his face towards his. 

Shiro accepted the kiss. Keith's soft lips parted and his tongue slid into Shiro's mouth. Keith tasted lightly of alcohol and citrus. It was a heady combination. 

Shiro pulled back, but before he could come to his senses Keith moved to Shiro's neck and began kissing and licking downward. Keith nipped gently at his collarbone and Shiro’s head swirled. 

“Keith,” he panted. “No.”

But his body disagreed. He felt himself growing hard. How long had it been since he'd been touched? Since he’d felt this?

But this wasn't right.

Placing his hand firmly on Keith's shoulders, Shiro gently pushed Keith away. He looked up at Shiro. Hurt and confusion written across his face. 

“Keith, you don't have to do that. Not for me. That isn't an obligation.”

Keith’s face fell. “You don't like me?”

Shiro's heart clenched. “That's not it at all.” He let go of Keith's shoulders and used his left hand to brush loose strands of hair from his face. The urge to kiss away the furrowed brow was too much and Shiro placed his lips gently on the crease between Keith's eyes. 

As Shiro pulled away he cupped Keith's face in his hands holding eye contact as he spoke, “You don't owe me sex, Keith. You don't have to do anything for me that you don't want to. Ever. I came here to work  _ with  _ you. Ok?”

Keith nodded. Tears suddenly escaped from the corners of his eyes. He stubbornly wiped them with his jacket sleeve and turned away.

Shiro silently picked up his shirt. And began to redress. 

Keith was still facing away from Shiro when he finally spoke, “There is so much more than what I know about, but I do know this: Sendak's not just running drugs and slaves, he's preparing for war. I gave you the quintessence manifests because I didn't know who would be there. But-" he turned back to Shiro. All traces of tears were gone. “ I know that I can trust you. You're the man who saved me.”

Shiro paused. “Keith, I didn't-"

“No,” Keith cut him off. “I know that I can never repay you and now I see you again and…  You keep saving me. This time from myself.” He smiled and Shiro felt a twinge in his heart. “You're more than I ever imagined. Every bit the man I remember.” Keith stepped up to Shiro and straightened his collar. “I had thought about you so many times these last few years…” He let the words trail off. He stepped back and smiled again, “I am honored to work with you, Shiro.”

Shiro smiled back. 

Keith continued, “I am member of a group that has embedded itself in Sendak's organization. We have worked to sabotage shipments and free slaves. But we have become aware of weapon shipments and the creation of fortified complexes. Sendak has made alliances with other Galra clans and we believe that he has someone working from within the PA. Which is why I went there. I was supposed to be the bait. I only know bits and pieces. As a slave, I am not allowed to have certain knowledge.”

“Why?”

“Because I can be tortured and traded on a whim,” Keith said flatly. “It's better that they don't risk it.”

“I am still going to free you,” Shiro said sternly.

Keith smiled sadly. “I want to believe it.”

Shiro steeled his resolve and repeated himself, “I  _ will _ make sure that you are freed.”

In a swift fluid motion, Keith closed the distance between them and pulled Shiro against him. Before Shiro could register what was happening, Keith captured his lips in a firm quick kiss. 

“Keith, I-"

Keith shook his head and placed his finger on Shiro's lips. “I wanted to,” Keith said.

Shiro could hear heavy footsteps approaching from the rear of the boathouse, but he couldn't pull his eyes from Keith.

“I'm coming Kolivan,” Keith said without looking away. Then to Shiro, “I have to go.”

“When can I see you again?” 

“Soon. I'll message you before the end of the week.” He brushed his lips against Shiro’s. It was the slightest contact, but it left Shiro's lips burning. 

Keith broke away and hurriedly walked toward the rear of the building. He paused and looked back at Shiro. Keith smiled and continued to walk away into the shadows. 

He was gone

Shiro absently licked his lips. Alcohol and citrus lingered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I know I am deluging you with Chapters and I'm sorry!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. This fic means a lot to, so every kudos and comment is appreciated more than you know.  
> Thank you so much. 
> 
>  
> 
> The song used in this chapter is [You by Greta Issac](https://youtu.be/94R_hUnQZg0</)

Shiro wasn't sure how long he stood outside the door.  He could hear chatter and laughter spilling from inside the apartment.

He had been actively avoiding seeing Adam for the last three days. Since their confrontation in the kitchen.

Since his meeting with Keith.

Shiro had been coming home when he knew Adam would be gone. He only answered messages with one worded responses that were sent in the middle of the night.

But now he’d miscalculated.

He just needed to transfer a file.

In and out.

He straightened his shoulders and pressed his thumb to the lock.

_Shirogane, Takashi. Resident._

He pushed the door open and was greeted by smiling well dressed guests. All engaged in buzzing  conversation as they milled about the living room.

Shiro felt the eyes on him immediately. Adam, dressed in a canvas colored suit, crossed the room and placed his hand on Shiro’s left shoulder. Adam kissed him quickly on the cheek and whispered through gritted teeth, “You’re late.”

Adam then turned to his guests, many of whom Shiro realized were from the university where Adam taught.

An older Altean man approached them and extended his hand. Shiro took it. He had met him before, but when? What was the name?

“Good to see you again, Takashi,” the man said cheerfully. “How are things downtown, eh?”

“A pleasure to see you, sir,” Shiro smiled still trying to put a name to a face. “Things are busy.”

“Oh?” the man asked, clearly interested, “I suppose it isn’t easy keeping our grand city safe. I look forward to hearing about your exploits.”

Shiro shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m afraid that I can’t stay. I only came by to transfer a file.” Uncomfortable silence followed his confession. “Excuse me.” He took the opportunity to break away and dodge into the hallway. He made his way into the office and began rifling through a desk drawer. The cube he needed was in here somewhere.

Shiro heard the click of the door closing behind him and he turned to find Adam leaning against it with his arms crossed. He was looking down at his feet as he began, “Unbelievable.” He looked up at Shiro. “I honestly thought that you had come home to be a part of this, but you didn’t even remember, did you?”

Shiro didn’t bother denying it. “Adam, I’m sorry.”

He waved away the apology as he strode across the room. “There was a time when you were so eager to make me happy. You’d come to every function. Listen to every word. You stood by me. We supported each other.”

Shiro worked the muscles in his jaw. He felt the guilt welling up inside.

Adam continued, “I just want things to be like they were. For _you_ to be like _you_ were. Don’t you remember when we were happy, Takashi? When you had plans that didn’t involve going out into danger every night? What happened to working for the PA Administration?  This job was only supposed to be a stepping stone. And now… It’s an obsession.” Adam sighed. He sounded weary. “All I want is for you to be safe and to be here with me. Why is that so wrong?”

Shiro didn’t reply.

He couldn’t.

Adam moved to close the space between them, but stopped short. “I have never stopped loving you, but I cannot stand by and watch you do this to yourself anymore.” He met Shiro’s gaze. “And I won’t.”

“What are you saying?” Shiro asked, but he knew. They’d been hurting each other in silence for a long time now.

“I’m saying,” Adam stood straighter. He lifted his chin, “I’m done waiting for you to come back to me. I am done waiting for you to be the man I fell in love with.”

“Adam, I can’t…” Shiro’s voice cracked. “I can’t be him. I’m not that man anymore. You can’t turn me into something that I’m not.” He reached out with his right hand to Adam who stepped back. Shiro let his hand fall. “Is it that hard to just love me like this?” He gestured to himself.

“I’m sorry, Takashi,” Adam said and turned away. He put his hand on the doorknob. “I’ll be gone before morning. I’ll send a courier for my things.”

Shiro watched as Adam walked out of the office and quietly closed the door.

He sank down into the desk chair. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but it felt dangerously close to relief.

Relief.

He was disgusted with himself. He was broken inside and out.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” he growled as he slapped a pile of tablets and papers off of the desk in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair. The cube he had been searching for bounced to floor. He bent to pick it up and his holo vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out.

_Incoming transmission from UNKNOWN sender. Wave to receive._

  


Normally, he wouldn’t do this, but tonight...well, tonight, Shiro wasn’t normal. He stood outside of the Guamnop Lounge and eyed the line of patrons waiting to get in.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the doormen. He was prepared to follow McClain’s example from last week, but stopped short when he recognized Kolivan as the doorman on the left.

Kolivan briefly glanced at him and without a word, Kolivan moved aside and Shiro entered the lounge.

The message from Keith had been one word: Guamnop. Shiro read the message and without thought, he left and now…  And now, the last thing he wanted to do was think.

He would see Keith. Keep it quick. He wasn’t in the right mindset for this.

He found an empty table toward the center of the room and slid into the seat.

A voluptuous Dekklan waitress smiled at him as she sat a box of cigarettes on the small round table in front of him. She leaned in bracing herself on the table with two of her four arms. But before she could speak, he ordered a bottle of Olkarian gin. And with a nod, she glided away.

He waited listening to the hum of conversation and light music playing from overhead. He tried willing himself not to think.  

When the waitress returned she sat the bottle and glass on the table and with one of her lower arms slid a token onto the table. He paid and she strode away.

Shiro picked up the token and rolled it over his knuckles before tucking it into a pocket. It looked different from before, but he figured it was the same.

He poured himself a glass of gin and emptied it in one drink. He generally wasn’t much of a drinker, but he generally wasn’t this disgusted with himself.

The man he planned to spend the rest of his life with had walked away and how did he react?  He felt relief.

Not grief. Not anger.

But he relief.

What kind of person was he?

Shiro poured another glass and emptied it immediately.  

He just wanted to do the right thing. But God. What was it? When had that become so hard to figure out?

Adam didn’t understand that Shiro wasn’t the same man he was before. He had been naive then. And now? Now he was broken. He couldn’t walk away from apprehending those who had done it.

Not because of what had been done to him; but because of what they were doing to others.

To Keith.

There were so many people who were being hurt.

Adam didn’t see that it wasn’t revenge. It was justice.

Shiro poured another glass.

Keith. Shiro couldn’t walk away from Keith. Not now that he'd found him again.

Shiro couldn’t deny that since he first laid eyes on him 5 years ago, he had wanted to protect him. And seeing him now. Seeing the man he’d become… It was too much.

The moment Keith had looked up at him in the booth, Shiro had been lost.

Keith had to be saved.

And Shiro was going to be the one to do it. Even if it killed him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Keith Kogane.” Shiro was pulled from his thoughts by the sultry voice of the announcer.

Applause and shouts rang out from all over the lounge accompanied by excited female chatter.

Shiro felt a surge of anticipation as the thick purple curtains lifted and revealed a drummer and a female guitarist each lit by individual spotlights.

The center light gradually rose and illuminated Keith. He was in black tuxedo pants with the suspenders hanging off of his narrow hips. A white button up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone revealed his muscular chest.  His dark hair looked mussed, but it perfectly suited him. The female cheers intensified.

Shiro felt heat rise in his cheeks.

He shouldn’t be drinking.

This was a bad idea.

Keith scanned the crowd until he saw Shiro. Their eyes locked.

Shiro’s breath caught.

A hard guitar stoke began the song followed by a backbeat. The crowd fell silent and Keith closed his eyes and began to sing.  A slow crooning song this time.

“What I would do to get into your head,” Keith sang drawing out the last word.  
“Crawl out my body into yours instead”   
“Swim through your veins all day and every fiber   
Raid your brain and all your desires”   
A female voice softly sings, “Over and over and over and over again..”   
Keith opens his eyes and looks directly at Shiro. The female voice follows Keith into the chorus.   
“If you only knew   
I would do anything   
For a taste of you   
I would do anything   
Just to see inside,” the female voice fell away and Keith continued alone.   
“And no one else will do   
All that I want is to be you”   
Keith broke eye contact briefly and gripped the microphone stand  He looks back at Shiro and continues to singing his smooth voice.   
“What I would do to get under your skin   
Behind your secrets and all of your sins” Keith leaned forward and ran his hand up his thigh.   
“Play all your games my way, I'll be the master   
Parade your frame for all the cameras”   
The female voice sang, “Over and over and over and over again...”

Keith licked his lips and gripped the microphone with both hands and sang with her.   
“If you only knew   
I would do anything   
For a taste of you   
I would do anything   
Just to see inside”

Keith’s voice broke with emotion as he sang alone.  
“And no one else will do   
All that I want is to be you”

The female vocals rejoined and they sang together, “I hear the sound of your name.  
Circle a loop in my brain   
I won't eat, won't sleep 'til I get my way”   
Keith let go of the microphone and ran both hands through his hair as they sang,   
“Just a taste of you   
Just a taste of you”

Keith’s hands travelled down the back of his neck and down his chest. Shiro couldn’t look away.  
“I would do anything   
Just a taste of you   
I would do anything   
Just a taste of you”

Shrio felt heat rising from his chest up and crawling up his neck. His cheeks flushed hot. He knew that it wasn’t from the alcohol.

The curtain fell on the last beat and the shouts and applause from the crowd brought Shiro out of his daze.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the token. As cool as he could manage, he walked to private area and presented the token to the guard.

The guard took it in his hand and looked it over. He looked Shiro over.

The token was different. Was it a code?

Was it a trap?

Dammit.

He didn’t have his weapon, but he could fight. Maybe he could take the guard, but he’d soon be overwhelmed.

Just as Shiro began running scenarios, the guard pointed him to the door in the darkened corner and handed the token back.

Cautiously Shiro walked to the door. He hesitated a moment and then pulled it open.

Sex and smoke wafted through the opening. Inside the room was dimly lit and littered with various couches and curtained booths. There were men and women of various species in states of undress. A topless woman softly sang from a softly lit stage. Her husky voice mingled with moans and heavy breathing.

The Dekklan waitress who had served him earlier sidled up to Shiro and draped two of her arms around him. Instinctively, Shiro stepped back and began to push her away. She pulled him tighter and whispered in his ear, “Play along.”  She ran a hand down his chest and pushed on the small of his back to urge him forward. She lead him towards across the floor.

Shiro tried to hide his discomfort as they approached a black metal door with an armed Galra posted beside it.  

The waitress turned to him and mouthed “token” before nuzzling his neck.

Carefully, Shiro handed the token to the guard who then turned to the door. The waitress clung to Shiro as the guard unlocked the console and scanned his thumb. Shiro noted the cameras hovering nearby.

Once the door opened, she pulled him through and began leading him up a winding metal staircase. As the door closed behind them, Shiro went to pull his hand away. She turned and laughed, but looked pointedly to the left where more surveillance drones hovered.

She led him up three stories before she scanned into a floor. They entered a brightly lit and lavishly decorated hallway.

She led him down the corridor past four identical doors, before she stopped and they entered a room.

It was an apartment decorated in with black velvet lounges and thick white carpets.

“Shiro!”

He turned around just in time to catch Keith as he flew into his arms. Shiro buried his face in his hair as they held each other.

Shiro heard the woman giggling behind him and looked back at her. Keith peeked over Shiro’s shoulder and said, “Thank you, Delvja.”

Delvja smiled brightly. “I'll give you two some time together and then we can discuss the business at hand.” She disappeared into an adjacent room.

Shiro looked at Keith who was still in his arms. Keith’s large indigo eyes seared him and he found himself leaning into Keith’s lips.

Keith eagerly accepted Shiro’s kiss and responded with a soft moan. Shiro to pulled him tighter. Shiro broke the kiss. And leaned his forehead against Keith’s.

Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s cheek, “You’re different tonight.”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered and pulled back.

Keith held onto his hand; his metal hand. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

Shiro looked at Keith’s long fingers clasped onto his hand. He may as well have been holding Shiro’s soul. “Keith…”

Keith walked back into Shiro’s embrace and ran his hands up Shiro’s arms. Once again, Shiro allowed Keith to push his jacket from his shoulders. “I’ve never been kissed that way,” Keith said quietly and ran his fingertips over his lips.

“What way?”

Keith reached up and traced Shiro’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Like you would breathe me in…”

Shiro closed his eyes and savored the touch. Every nerve in his body began to sing.

“Nobody’s ever touched me that gave a damn,” Keith said as his fingers moved to Shiro’s scar. “You could have had me by now, you could have had me then. But you didn’t want to hurt me. You didn’t even know me and you cared more about me than anyone ever has. Shiro, I want you to stay with me tonight.”

Shiro put his hand over Keith’s and kissed his palm. “You deserve so much more than this. I'm not…” He swallowed hard.

Keith looked up from beneath his lashes. “Stay with me.”

“Keith…” Shiro felt Keith wrap his hand around his. “I can’t do that to you. I couldn’t live with myself if I…” If he were like the others. The ones who had hurt him. Taken from him.  

He couldn’t stand the thought. The best thing he could do was free him and walk away. “I’m broken, Keith. You deserve more than me. Someone whole.”

“No, Shiro,” Keith caught his face in his hands. “You’re not. You’re so much more than that.” Keith leaned up and kissed Shiro’s scar. “You’re special.” Keith then picked up Shiro’s metal hand and pressed it against his face. “And you’re whole. Just the way you are.”

With that, something inside Shiro shattered.

He was falling and there was no going back.

Keith put Shiro’s arm around his waist and his own hands on Shiro’s hips. “Let me give myself to you, Shiro.”

“No,” Shiro breathed. He took Keith’s chin his hand and kissed Keith softly. The soft slide of lips and the tip of his tongue lingering on Keith’s bottom lip as he pulled back. “I’m giving myself to you, Keith. I’m yours.”

Keith searched Shiro’s face, “For tonight?”

Shiro pulled him into a deep kiss. “I’ve been yours.” Shiro tucked a stray hair behind Keith’s ear. “All I want is to make you happy.”

And God- God it was true.

Keith looked at Shiro in wonder. “Shiro-”

Shiro leaned into Keith's lips, “Call me Takashi.” He pushed his tongue into Keith's lips and tried to pour everything into this kiss that he couldn't say out loud. Shiro wanted Keith to feel his passion. His protectiveness. His gratitude.

Everything he couldn't name yet.

Shiro let his hands roam down Keith’s muscular back and to his hips. With a hard tug, he pulled him flush against his thigh and felt Keith’s growing hardness.

Shiro came up for air long enough to switch his kisses to Keith’s ear. Shiro nipped at the lobe and sucked gently on the sensitive area behind it. Keith gasped and squirmed against him. Shiro made his way down Keith’s neck, pushing the collar of his shirt out of way as he tried to get to Keith’s collar bone. “Fuck…” he breathed as the collar kept sliding back.

Frustrated, Shiro stepped away just a step. He kissed Keith on the tip of his nose. Then he ripped the offending shirt off of Keith’s shoulders. Buttons scattered to the carpet.

Keith laughed.

Shiro blushed realizing what he had done. “I’m sorry. I just-”

Still smiling, Keith shook his head and kissed Shiro softly. “No,” he whispered, “I love it.”

Shiro kissed Keith hard and pulled him back to his chest and ripped the shirt the rest of the way off.

Keith was smiling as he said, “Are you always like this?”

Shiro ducked down to work his tongue over Keith's nipple before replying. “No, not at all,” he answered honestly, “You make me like this.”

He continued to kiss and lick his way down to Keith's torso until he was on his knees in front of him. He stopped at the hem of Keith's pants. He looked up to find Keith staring at him intensely. Keith's cheeks were flush and his breathing hard. His dark hair hanging in wild tendrils.

“You're so fucking beautiful,” Shiro said softly and ran his hand up Keith's thigh and over the obvious bulge. Keith moaned softly and put his hand on the side of Shiro's head.

Shiro kept his eyes locked on Keith's face as he undid the button and zipper. He pulled the pants off of Keith's long legs one at a time.

He kissed up each of Keith's defined thighs and let his hand find purchase on Keith's cock. Shiro felt Keith ball his hand in his hair as he licked along the bottom of his shaft. He slid the tip of his tongue into the slit and licked away the precum. His own cock twitched in response to Keith’s taste.

Keith looked like he wanted to speak but could only let out a throaty moan. Shiro began working Keith's tip, swirling his tongue around the crown before taking it in his mouth.

“Ah ah hah…” Keith mewled at the action.

Shiro continued working his tongue and lips down Keith's cock until he was halfway down. Then he shifted and sent the entirety down his throat. Keith cried out again and Shiro began rhythmically bobbing his head. Pausing to slide his finger in his mouth. Shiro then brought the finger behind Keith and fingered at his entrance.

“Are you ready?” Shiro asked breathlessly. Keith nodded. And Shiro slid his finger inside of the rim.

Keith grabbed both sides of Shiro's head and growled in Galran.

Shiro felt Keith's cock begin the telltale pulsation of orgasm and took him deeper into his mouth while expertly working his his finger inside of him.

“Takashi,” Keith cried out and came hard into Shiro's mouth.

Shiro swallowed everything he had to give. Only once he was spent did Shiro let Keith's cock slide out of his mouth. He dropped a soft kiss on Keith's hip and stood back up. He kissed his forehead and then his lips.

Taking in ragged breaths, Keith captured his lips and pulled it deeper. When they broke, he said, “I want you in me.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked and tentatively rubbed his hand in circles on Keith's back.

Keith nodded and bit his bottom lip. “I want _you_.” He empathized the last word and began to undo Shiro's pants.

Keith hooked his leg around Shiro's and slipped his hand around Shiro's cock.

“You're big,” Keith breathed and chuckled softly. He began stroking gently. Shiro sucked air in through his teeth. Keith laughed and nipped Shiro’s bottom lip playfully.  

Shiro buried his face in the curve of Keith's neck and bit lightly immediately kissing the spot and repeating the process as Keith toyed with him. He was aching to take Keith up on his offer, but he was he found himself hesitant. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Keith.

Keith could sense Shiro's hesitation.

“Takashi,” Keith said as he pulled Shiro's face up. “You're not going to hurt me. I want this.”

Shiro looked into Keith's eyes for a moment and then nodded. “Tell me if you want me to stop and I will. Ok?”

Keith nodded, kissed him, and then led him towards the nearest couch. Keith looked at the couch and then back at Shiro. “Can I look at you?” he asked.

Shiro only nodded.

Keith pushed into him kissing him hard. He guided him backwards to the couch. Shiro sat when the back of his knees hit. He pulled Keith into his lap as he fell back. Keith reached into side table and retrieved a glass bottle. Quickly pouring the contents into his palm, Keith began covering Shiro's mouth in kisses and working the lube down his cock.

Shiro took the bottle and coated his fingers. He reached around Keith and tucked him against his chest. He circled his rim carefully coating it before pushing inside.

Keith keened with pleasure. Shiro whispered praise against his lips.

“More.” It was a demand Shiro was more than happy to oblige with another digit.

And another.

“Shiro, please,” Keith panted in his lap.

“Yeah?”

Shiro's head spun as Keith carefully lowered himself onto his cock.

Keith hissed through his teeth and gasped, “Fuck”

Immediately, Shiro reached out to him, but before he could voice his concern Keith sucked his fingers into mouth and began moving his hips.

Never had Shiro seen anything as beautiful as Keith in his lap riding him. He growled with pleasure as Keith increased his strides. Gently Shiro began to match his rhythm and then harder.

“You feel amazing,” Keith moaned and ran a hand down his chest. Shiro captured the hand in his own.  Keith guided their hands to his face. He kissed Shiro's hand. “Fuck me, Takashi,” Keith cried out. Shiro could only breathe out Keith's name before he was cumming hard. His fingers biting into Keith’s hips.

Sweaty and languid Keith fell against Shiro's chest. Shiro absentmindedly ran his fingers through Keith's thick hair. Keith hummed contentedly at the contact and it made Shiro's heart swell.

Shiro wasn't sure what this feeling was, but it was starting to feel a lot like love. But that couldn't be right.

Right?

“I never want this to end,” Keith whispered against his skin.

“At some point, you'll have to pee, baby,” Shiro poked Keith in side.

But Keith didn't laugh.

Shiro couldn't see his face, so he bent over kissed his cheek. Only then did he feel the tears.

“Keith!” Shiro began to panic. “Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. Here, let me-”

Keith shook his head and grabbed Shiro's hand. It was the metal hand, but it didn't matter to Keith as long as it was Shiro. Keith wound the arm around himself. “I mean it, Takashi. I wish I belonged to you.”

“No, Keith.” Shiro shifted and sat Keith up facing him. He kissed the tear trails that were beginning to dry. “I told you; I am going to free you. You're not going to belong to anyone. And nobody will hurt you. I'll keep you safe.” Shiro wasn't sure how yet, but he would. “You can have whatever life you want. And be with whoever you want. I'll make sure you're safe.”

“But what if I _want_ to be with you?”

“Then you have me.” Shiro smiled and leaned his forehead against Keith's. “But only if it is what you want. As much as I want that, I'll never make you.”

“So you do want me too?”

Shiro gently laughed. “Very much, baby.” He wrapped Keith in a tight embrace and kissed his head.

“Then,” Keith said matter of factly, “it's settled. We stop Sendak and then I get to stay with you. That's what I want.”

Shiro smiled at Keith's tone. “Then I don't have a choice.”

Keith looked at him quizzically.

“What? I said it had to be your choice and I would make it happen. So, if that is what you want, I promised I would do it. I have to.”

Shiro leaned onto his side and stretched out. Keith laid next him against back his chest.

“If that is how it is, then I also want a cat.”

Shiro laughed and pulled Keith against him. He kissed him on the neck. “I will get you a cat.”

Keith began laughing too and snuggled tighter into Shiro's arms. Shiro kissed him again.

As the laughter faded Shiro realized that even though he had never believed in love at first sight or soulmates, or any of that; he couldn't make sense of his feelings for Keith without using the terms.

He decided to stop thinking about what made sense and rested against Keith and swirled a piece of Keith’s hair around his fingers. They stayed that way as they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you enough for reading and all the kudos and comments so far. 
> 
> We do go into some descriptions of abuse in this chapter.  
> TW: descriptions of sexual abuse and implied non-con.

Shiro wasn't sure how long he slept or where the blanket covering them had come from. He looked down at Keith. He had wound himself possessively around Shiro's arm.

Shiro hummed as he propped himself up on his elbow. He pulled Keith closer and pressed a kiss into his hair.

Keith sighed contentedly in his sleep.

Shiro hadn't felt peace like this in years. There was something so perfect about the way he felt with Keith pressed against him. Safe in his arms.

Not waking up wondering where he was. If he was still alive.

Just.. There. Like he belonged.

He shifted so he could see better. He want to try to memorize each line, each scar. He traced the scar across Keith's right cheek with his eyes.

He remembered how the gash looked fresh. The blood that dripped down his neck.

Shiro kissed the mark.

There were a few perfect moments in his life. This was one of them.

His new favorite.

But it was over too soon.

Shiro felt the weight of eyes on him and looked up to see Delvja in the corner of the room. SHe leaned against a doorframe smiling pleasantly. “Come with me,” she said quietly. “Let Keith rest.”

Shiro moved slowly, careful to keep Keith covered as he pried his arm free. He pulled on his discarded pants and left a soft kiss on Keith's temple.

  


In the kitchen Shiro watched as Delvja made tea in two bright pink mugs. He was seated at a small round table. There was dim light shining from the corner, illuminating the simplicity of the room. Small and old fashioned,  it was a stark contrast to the decadence rest of the apartment.

She passed him a mug and he thanked her. She smiled and sat across from him.

They sat in pregnant silence. Shiro watched her as she sipped her tea. She looked younger than she had downstairs. With her make-up washed away, dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and soft looking shorts, she looked almost like a teenager.

“You suit him,” she said quietly and looked at him with a soft smile that revealed her dimples and extra set of eyeteeth.

“You don’t know me.” It wasn’t meant harshly. But he knew Keith deserved better.

She shrugged and smiled larger. “No, I suppose I don’t.” She chuckled lightly. “But I know men, Detective Shirogane. And I know Keith.” She pulled her leg up into her chair and leaned forward on two of her elbows. “He’s very much like his mother.”

Shiro raised his eyebrow. “You knew his mother?”

Delvja hummed and nodded. “My people age differently. I was about 50 when I met Krolia.” She looked off as though remembering. “Krolia is Keith’s mother, Detective. She was my best friend,” Delvja spoke thoughtfully. “One of the few real friends I have ever had. I love Keith as an aunt and I do my best to help him. It’s the least I can do.” She let her words hang in the air.

Shiro decided to push. “How did he end up here? How did Sendak get him?”

How can I free him? The last was unspoken, but knowing the cause was the only way to find the cure.

“Well,” she shifted again drawing out the word. She leaned back in her chair and wrapped all of her arms around her leg. “It's more of how Krolia ended up here.” She watched his reaction. “You see, she was born into a high ranking Galra family. They were connected and wealthy. And she enjoyed many advantages. She could have done anything she wanted. And she did. She was schooled as a dancer.” Delvja paused and considered how to continue.

“You may be too young to know, Detective, but before Sendak had the power he does now, there were many clans fighting for it. When Zarkon died without an heir, there was a power vacuum Daibazaal. Sendak was just one of many who were vying for power. Branko was another. He had a strong following. And he was Krolia’s uncle.”

Shiro nodded. “Sendak made an example of Branko.”

Delvja inclined her head. “He did indeed. Sendak not only killed Branko, he wiped out the entire family. Except for Krolia. She was off planet dancing when her family was murdered. She was devastated and afraid, but smart and capable. And she was well loved by her friends. Her trope paid to have her smuggled to this planet. This city. It was safe then. This was before Sendak made this his base of operation.

“Krolia was young, but not naive. She needed to stay under the radar, but she didn’t have any resources. So she made her way to the Logos District. She knew she could make her way using her skills as a dancer. So she did. And we met that way. “ Delvja paused and reached for her mug. She sipped and hummed to herself.

Shiro let her take her time.

“She was a gifted dancer,” she continued, “And it caused a lot of jealousy. There were many times she barely had to show flesh and out earn any of us by hundreds.” Delvja smiled fondly and rested her chin on her knee. “She was hiding it away. She wanted to leave. Make her way south and build a new life. Have a family. Children.

“But, even though she was saving her money, she always made sure that all of us were  fed and warm. She’d buy us food when would couldn’t. Pay our rent. She took care of all of us.”

“You admired her.”

Delvja nodded. “I did. Very much. And I grew to think of her as my sister. We even lived together near our club. It was a tiny little place, but her optimism was contagious. She always was teaching me new dances. She said that when we moved south we could open a dance school. At first, I just laughed. But soon, I began to save and dream of leaving with her. We stayed that way for two years.”

“What happened?”

“Sendak,”she said flatly and sat her mug down with a hollow thud. “He came to Logos and began to take over. He took over the club we danced at. He saw her dance one night. And once was all it took.” Delvja sighed wearily. “He relentlessly pursued her. Krolia, of course, wanted nothing to do with him, but she wasn't stupid. She pretended to be flattered and accepted his gifts graciously. He tried to charm her and buy her. He told her that she’d never want for anything again. He wanted to marry her.

“Naturally, Krolia was terrified. Sendak was becoming more forceful and she was being watched.

But somehow, she had met a man from one of the southern cities. He had come to Kerberos on a temporary contract for work. She was immediately smitten with him. He wanted to take Krolia back to Charon with him. He was a good man and… He loved her very much. We were planning to go with him. Together. We were going to open a little dance studio. We just needed a little more time…” A tear slid down her cheek.  “She became pregnant and plans changed. Sendak would kill her and the child if he found out. He would kill me and her lover. So, she left in the middle of the night. She didn’t even tell me where she was going. She was just gone.” Delvja took a shaky breath. “You'd think have 25 years, I'd not cry anymore.” She wiped at her tears and continued, “Sendak was furious and tore the club apart. He tore our apartment apart. He kept me alive as bait for Krolia. He wanted her to think that all was well. They believed that she would contact me.”  Delvja laughed bitterly and wiped another tear, “And she did. Of course she did. I prayed every day that she would forget about me and stay far away. But she missed me.” Delvja let out a sob. “She called me. She wanted me to know that she was safe in Charon. She had married and had a son. She would send for me soon. She apologized so many times for leaving me behind.”

Delvja cleared her throat. “Krolia was smart, she tried to encrypt the message, but they were able to trace it. Sendak sent his men to retrieve her from Charon.” Delvja no longer wiped her tears and she looked off into dim light in the corner.

“He killed her husband and had her brought back with the baby.”

“Keith.”

“Sendak allowed her to keep him only if she demonstrated complete obedience. He locked them away in his manor. He dressed her in gowns and he forced her into his bed every night. At first, she didn’t fight him.

“Eventually, she fell pregnant with his child. A daughter. Acxa.”

Shiro balked at the name. “Acxa? His heir?”

Delvja nodded. “The very same. Krolia loved her. She didn’t blame the girl for the circumstances and by the time Keith was three, Krolia decided that she had fight again.

“Her obedience had earned her limited amounts of Sendak's trust. She used it to make friends and feel out alliances. She became involved with the resistance, our group, The Blades of Marmora. Sendak even allowed her to see me again and together we plotted her escape.” She paused. “And his murder.”

Shiro let the weight of the words settle into the air. He watched as Delvja stared off into the corner gathering her strength to continue.

“We failed,” she said simply after a moment. “Krolia was to drug Sendak's drink and slit his throat in bed. But the dose wasn't enough and he woke up…” Delvja trailed off and sniffed. “He cut out her heart.”

“Sendak took Acxa and had her raised properly as his daughter. She was schooled in business and combat. Keith however… Sendak had plans for Keith.” She shifted her gaze back to Shiro. “Keith looks just like his mother. Same big eyes. Same nose. Same fire. He was trained to sing and to dance. Just like Krolia. And Sendak watched him grow with sick interest. And once he entered puberty, he had him trained for brothel work. But Krolia’s human son isn't just for anyone,” Delvja said darkly. “Sendak won’t touch Keith himself. But he watches.”

Shiro felt his stomach clench.

“Keith is used completely for his entertainment. He watches and directs. It's part of the reason Keith is allowed to sing in the club. Sendak wants him to be a spectacle. He likes to dangle him in front of others. He likes it that others want him.”

Shiro felt his heart stutter, “Keith…”

“I know,” Delvja whispered. “It's a lot. Keith is being punished because of Sendak's obsession with Krolia. And…” she hesitated. “Keith has never given himself to someone willingingly before you.”

Shiro looked back toward the parlor where he left Keith. He fought the urge to scoop him up and bundle him away. Keith was even more precious than he could have ever guessed.

Delvja watched his reaction. “So no, I may not know you,” she said quietly, “But I know that I can trust him to you. You will take care of him. Just like you did in that night in the alley.”

Shiro looked back at her.

She smiled sadly, “He had run away. He slid himself down the inside of a wall and climbed out of the basement.” another sad laugh. “That dance training, you know? He was gone for a few weeks before you met him.”

Shiro thought back to that day. To seeing the men follow Keith into the alley. “They were there to take him back…”

She nodded. “They were. You’re lucky they only took your arm.”

“And we stopped them. Keith could have left me there when I distracted them. He could have just run. But he didn’t.”

She shrugged, “It isn't in his nature. He stayed and fought. And when they were down, he used your holo to call for help. Do you remember him staying with you until the ambulance came?”

Shiro nodded. Of course he did. Keith tied off the bleeding and held him in his lap. He stroked his hair and spoke softly. Making promises that he’d be ok.

“Once you were safe, he ran again. But they found him and brought him back.”

“And I’ve been trying to get back to you ever since.” Shiro started at the sudden male voice and turned to see Keith there leaning against the doorframe.

Shiro immediately went to him and wrapped him in his arms. Keith melted into him for a moment and then tensed. He peeked out from Shiro's embrace and pointedly asked Delvja, “What did you do to him? Why is he sad?”

She shrugged and watched them with a little smile.

Keith looked up at Shiro with a divet in eyebrows. Shiro rubbed his thumb across the crease and kissed it lightly. “I'm not sad. I'm just happy to see you.”

Delvja let out a soft laugh. “Now that you're awake, little one. We can talk to Shiro about our business.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I'm 24, Deljva-leb.” Keith smiled as he tacked on the Galra endearment. He grabbed Shiro's hand and led him back to the table. He scooted a chair close and neither of them moved to let go of the other.

Delvja began, “Unlike Keith, I may come and go with little interference. I must visit some of my more influential clients at their homes or offices. This gives me opportunities that I can use for the Blades. I have worked to become a favorite of Haxus.”

“Sendak's underboss?” Shiro asked.

She nodded. “It has taken time, but he has dropped his guard enough for me to be able have moments alone. And I have been able to make a copy of a what I believe is a map of the weapons stores.”

“Believe?” Shiro asked.

She shrugs. “It's encrypted. We haven't been able to break into it. I thought maybe you would have more resources.”

Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand as Delvja went to the counter and retrieved a small white pouch. She dopped it on the table in front of Shiro. “The cube's in there.”

Shiro picked up the pouch and pulled out the small black cube. This could be the beginning of the end of Sendak.

To freeing Keith.

Shiro looked over at Keith. Dawn was peeking through the small window.

Their time was up.

“What's wrong?” Keith asked.

Shiro leaned his forehead against Keith's. “I don't want to leave you.” He closed his eyes. Keith had been through so much. How could he leave him here?

“Hey,” Keith whispered to him. He cupped Shiro's face and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“I swear, Keith,” Shiro said sternly. “It's only temporary.” He looped a strand of hair behind Keith's ear.

“I believe you.” Keith sat up straight with a smirk. “You promised. Besides, I have important work to do until you get back. Sendak is off planet and Kolivan has been training me to fight. I want to be able to help when the time comes. I’m going to fight next to you.”

“Next to me, huh? That’s just where I want you,” Shiro smiled and kissed him.

  


Shiro had no desire to go home.

The idea of being anywhere without Keith was unappealing. And he wasn’t sure how he would feel seeing Adam’s books and clothes that were still meticulously displayed.

But a shower and change of clothes were very necessary.

Shiro leaned his head back against the cold steel of the elevator wall and let his mind wander back to Keith and their goodbye kiss that morning. He’d wanted nothing more than to bring Keith with him. To have him safe.

But it would have been stupid to try and take him now. They needed to be patient. Come up with a plan. Sendak would kill them both and would probably enjoy every moment.

They had to do this right.

He had to make sure nobody would ever hurt Keith again.

And God, this was all happening so fast.

But it’s exactly what he wanted.

Shiro admitted it to himself now. He’d been so torn about it before, but now… He knew what he wanted. What he needed. And it felt right.  

 _Floor 25._ The soft electronic tone caught Shiro’s attention and the doors opened.

He saw McClain as soon as he exited the elevator. His partner locked eyes on him immediately and frowned. “Shiro, what the fuck, man? I was three seconds from just coming inside.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “I never should have given you access to my apartment. Remind me to change that.”

He followed Shiro inside. “Where did you go? What happened?” Pause. “Are those the same clothes?”

Shiro tossed his jacket on the back of the couch and kept walking. “Logos. I got information. And yes.”

McClain followed him into the bedroom. “Why did you run out like that? Who is this contact? All of your CIs know me.”

Shiro took his shirt off and McClain sat on end of the bed with his arms crossed.

“Did you get those manifests checked?” Shiro asked as he dug through the dresser.

“Yes. They seem to be legit. We intercepted one last night and it checked out. Or at least _I_ did. I tried to call you like 50 times.”

Shiro ignored his partner’s frown and went into the bathroom.

McClain kept talking raising his voice to talk through the door. “Where’s Adam?”

Shiro paused then answered, “He left.” He turned on the shower and stepped in.

McClain came into the bathroom. “What do you mean?”

“Are you seriously going to be in here?”

“What?” McClain asked. “Dude, we have no secrets.”

Shiro shook his head.

“What do you mean Adam ‘left’? It’s Saturday. He’s always here on Saturdays.”

“He _left_ , Lance.”

“Yeah, you said that.”

Shiro sighed. “He isn’t coming back.”

Silence then, “Oh fuck…”

“Can I shower now?”

“Um.. yeah…I’ll get some food or something.”

Shiro heard the door close.

Somehow saying it to his partner made it feel more real.

Adam isn’t coming back. Shiro should be devastated.

He isn’t.

And now he doesn’t even feel guilty.

  


MClain remained uncharacteristically quiet as he navigated his transport through crowded streets toward the station.

Shiro sighed. “It’s fine, man. Really. This has been a long time coming.”

McClain pursed his lips. “You never tell me things anymore, Shiro. Maybe I could’ve, I don’t know, helped or something. We’re supposed to be friends. Not just assigned to each other.” He stopped at an intersection and looked over. “You don’t have to handle everything by yourself.”

Shiro realized that McClain’s silence had been more than an awkward loss of words. Lance McClain was loud and brash, sure, but he gave a damn. “I’m sorry, Lance.”

“Yeah, well,” McClain continued driving. “I’m more than a pretty face, ya know?”

Shiro chuckled.

“Do you wanna talk about it? About Adam?”

“I don’t know. I just…” Shiro said quietly, “I guess he was just brave enough to let go first. ”

“Are you ok?”

Shiro hummed and thought of Keith. “Yeah. I think I’m on the right course now.”

Lance arched his eyebrow as he pulled into a parking space behind the station. “Must have been a productive trip to Logos.”

Shiro smiled to himself as he climbed out of the transport. “You could say that.”

“So what information did you get?” McClain asked as they began toward the entrance.

Shiro tossed the white pouch to McClain as they walked. “We’re gonna need Pidge.”

  


Shiro found Pidge in her office. She had three screens open and was contentedly chatting on her headset. He knocked lightly on the open door. She motioned him inside while still talking. Her bright amber eyes shone in the glow of the computer screens.

Shiro stepped just inside the door. McClain leaned on the doorframe.

The office was small by any standard. But it seemed more like like a dimly lit closet after Pidge had crammed it full of tablets, books, and random pieces of electronics that Shiro couldn’t even begin to identify.

It didn’t take long for McClain to start poking at one of Pidge’s projects.

Pidge swivelled in her chair and smiled apologetically at Shiro while making a talking motion with her hand. “Yeah, yeah, if you want the thing to expl-STOP TOUCHING THAT!” She jumped up and snatched a tablet from McClain’s hands. She glared at him and spoke again into her headset, “I need to go, Lance’s in here. He can't be around shiny things.” Pause, then, “Yeah, Shiro too. Uh huh, I will.”

Pidge gave one more murderous glare to McClain who shrugged before she turned to Shiro. “Matt says, ‘Hey and call him sometime,’” Pidge said sweetly. She hopped back in her chair and waved away her screens. “So,” she spun around and faced Shiro, “What can I do for ya?”

Shiro nodded to McClain who tossed the pouch to Pidge. She removed the cube and tossed the pouch on the floor. She popped it into a reader and a screen popped up with unfamiliar symbols. Pidge hummed and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

Another screen popped up. Then another. The sound of keystrokes echoed of the the walls as her fingers deftly worked the keyboard.

Meanwhile, McClain began poking at another metallic object. Shiro pushed his hand off of it while shaking his head. McClain rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“What do you think, Pidge?” Shiro asked.

She continued typing as she answered, “This is pretty advanced stuff.  And it's all in Galran.” She paused and looked at him before asking, “Where did you say you got this?”

McClain eyed him as well.

Shiro shifted uncomfortably. “I got it from a CI.”

“Hmph,” Pidge said simply and went back to work.

McClain continued to eye him.

“It's going to take me a little while. I've never seen anything like this,” Pidge continued typing.

“You can crack it though?”

“Of course,” she laughed. “It's just going to take a minute. I'll call you when I'm done. But you should sleep until then, Shiro. You look like shit.”

“Pidge! Don't be insensitive!” McClain snapped. “His boyfriend left him!”

Shiro felt the heat in his cheeks.

“Single or not, he still needs sleep,” Pidge shrugged.

Shiro cleared his throat, “As much as I love this conversation, I have work to do. Pidge, I have my holo.”  He walked out of the room, McClain followed.

“Shiro, maybe Pidge is right, man. You look like shit. You should get some sleep. We've been working on Sendak for like 5 years now. We're not gonna solve it in one night.”

Shiro replied without looking back, “I know that. But we have to process the bust you went on and I have things I want to look into.”

“Yeah, but I can handle the paperwork and stuff. You can even just use a couch here if you want. I can drive you back home in a couple of hours.”

Shiro stopped suddenly and McClain bumped into his back. Shiro turned around, “Why are you concerned all of a sudden?”

“It's not all of a sudden,” McClain frowned. “I've _been_ concerned. You've been working nonstop for weeks now. I mean you normally work a lot, but not like this. And then your boyfriend for the last however many years-"

“Seven.”

“Seven years breaks up with you and you just go back to work? Who does that? Is this a coping thing? Because I don't think it's going well.” McClain crossed his arms.

“I'm fine.” He turned to walk away.

“It's something to do with that Keith guy, isn't it?”

Shiro froze.

“That's it, isn't it? As soon as you saw him, you got this look like you saw a ghost. You’ve been weird ever since.” He moved to stand in front of him. “You know him.”

Shiro looked down and away.

“I knew it! Who is he?”

Shiro unconsciously touched his prosthetic arm with his left hand. “It's complicated.”

“Is that where you got that cube? Where you went last night?”

“It doesn't matter, does it?”

“Seriously, Shiro?” McClain ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “What's going on? You want me to just go along, but you aren't gonna tell me why?”

“Sendak is trying to start a war,” Shiro answered with a tinge of exasperation coloring his words. “He's going to try to take over the system and we have a chance to stop him. Okay? We have a chance to stop him and to end his reign of terror. He's out there doing whatever he wants to whoever he wants. And this is the best chance we have of stopping him and freeing Keith.” Shiro realized what he said just as McClain opened his mouth to reply but a cool, accented voice cut through the air, “And who would that be, Detective Shirogane?”

Shiro clamped his mouth closed and watched as Lotor casually strode up next them. McClain tensed and looked Lotor up and down. “What are _you_ doing here?” McClain asked, didn't bother trying to hide his hostility.

Lotor smiled as if amused by McClain’s posturing. He lifted a bouquet of roses and answered, “Looking for my fiance. I thought she may be with Katie as she wasn't in the lab. I was on my way to check when I happened upon you two.”

“Allura doesn't like work on the weekends. Shouldn't you know that?” McClain snapped.

“Indeed, Detective McClain,” Lotor said and broadened his smile. “Sharp as ever, I see. And yes, that is normally the case, however since we are leaving for a week long trip, she is here today to make sure she has everything in order before she leaves. I came to surprise her.”

“We just saw Pidge and Allura wasn't there,” Shiro replied flatly and began to walk away.

“Detective Shirogane, forgive me, but who is starting a war?”

Shiro hesitated. Lotor was PA. Highly ranked. And sharp.

Very sharp.

“Sendak,” Shiro answered carefully. “A turf war. There have been reports of him stepping into other clans’ territories.”

Lotor raised a perfect eyebrow and considered Shiro's response.

“Nothing you'd be interested in,” McClain interjected and nudged Shiro to keep going and walked forward.

“I think...” Lotor mused as he watched them walk away. “You'd be surprised by what interests me.”

McClain waved without turning around and they boarded the elevator.

Lotor watched them as the doors slid closed.

They remained silent until they reached their desks.

“Fine,” McClain said finally, “If you wanna pretend that nothing is going on with Keith and that you're not overworking yourself and that I'm an idiot, go ahead.”

Shiro took the opportunity to lighten the mood, “That last one should be easy enough.”

McClain threw a paper wad at him and Shiro laughed as he swatted it away. The tension lifted a bit as they fell quiet.

“For real, though,” McClain said seriously, “You know that I have your back.”

Shiro felt that familiar guilt rise. He used to tell Lance things.

They'd been close.

He hadn't always been distant.

But that was before.

Before he lost his arm.

Before they started treating him like a victim.

Treating him  like he had become less somehow.

“I know you do,” he replied quietly.  

McClain watched him as if expecting Shiro to say something more. He sighed and returned to his screen.

Shiro let the silence linger as he began his own search.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.   
> And thank you for every kudos and comment.  
> Find me on [**Twitter**](http://twitter.com/kittykittymoon)

It had taken three days for Keith to message Shiro again. 

Three days that Shiro had barely been able to think of anything else. 

Three days of compulsively checking his holo every 10 minutes. 

Three days of McClain telling him to “chill the fuck out".

Until finally, at 2:15 Wednesday morning there was a message from an unknown sender and a flash of numbers.

And Shiro was off. 

It hadn't mattered that he was writing a report. Or that McClain had gone to get coffee. 

He left a scribbled note on the corner of a page and dashed out the door. Not realizing he had forgotten his coat.

Now, Shiro stood in the icy drizzle in the middle of a park by a gazebo. He squinted into the the shadows searching for Keith. 

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Kolivan’s hulking figure moved into view under a lampost and motioned for him to follow.  He led Shiro towards the darkened gazebo. Kolivan stepped aside as they approached and Shiro went inside alone. 

He squinted in the darkness. “Keith?”

“Shiro.” Wiry arms wrapped around him.

Shiro kissed the top of Keith's head and savored the embrace. He hadn't realized the extent of the ache he'd been feeling until this moment. He tilted Keith's chin up and captured his lips in a heated kiss. 

Keith moaned into his mouth and Shiro pulled him tighter. Suddenly Keith tensed and broke off the kiss, sucking air in through his teeth. 

“What's wrong?” Shiro asked. He could barely see Keith in the darkness. He pulled his holo out and turned on the light.

“No,” Keith protested. But it was too late. 

Shiro could see. 

Keith looked down and away a blush of shame crawling onto his bruised face.

Shiro felt a new harsher cold creep over him as he looked at Keith. He stepped closer and reached for the hem of Keith's shirt. He hesitated and looked at Keith for permission. Instead, Keith pulled his shirt up himself revealing dark bruising along his side. Shiro didn't realize he was shaking until he saw the tremble in his fingers as he touched Keith's blackened skin.

“I didn't want you to know,” Keith said quietly. He paused. “I’ll spend more time in the healing pod, but I hate it in there.” Keith looked at Shiro with his jaw set. “I'm not weak. I'm a Blade.”

Shiro brought Keith back into his arms. He kissed his forehead and leaned his against him. “I have never thought less of you, Keith. I never will. You're amazing.” He kissed him softly on the lips.

“I couldn't take it if you looked at me differently, Shiro. You make me feel a whole person.”

“Hey,” Shiro said softly. He planted a kiss Keith's nose and tilted his chin back. He pushed a few strands of hair out of Keith's face and saw his eyes catch a stray ray of light from outside. “You are whole, Keith. You are. And if you would let me, I'd take you home with me right now and spend every night making sure you know how fucking amazing you are.”

Keith pushed himself up and closed the distance between their lips. Keith's kiss was molten.  

Shiro pulled back, breathlessly. “I want you to come with me.”

“Takashi…”Keith laid his head against Shiro's chest. 

Nothing had ever felt like this. 

Never. Like he needed it to live.

“I want to come with you. So much. But he'll kill us both,” Keith whispered and balled a fist against Shiro's back. 

He was right. He knew before he had let the words slip. 

But it felt like a punch in the gut anyway. 

“We have to take him down, Takashi,” Keith said into Shiro's chest. 

“We will, baby,” Shiro whispered into Keith's hair kissing him again. “I'll fucking kill him.” The sight of Keith's bruises had fueled his anger. 

There was no way he could let this happen again. 

Keith looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. Shiro leaned into it. 

“I brought you a book,” Keith said and picked up a satchel from a seat.

Confused, Shiro accepted it. 

“Delvja said you need it to break the code.”

The map. 

Pidge had broken the encryption, but the whole thing was in code. They needed a key. 

This was it.

Shiro smiled at Keith. The stray rays of light illuminated Keith's smile. Shiro kissed the corner of his mouth. 

There was a tap on the side of the building. 

They both tensed. Shiro's stomach dropped. 

Keith needed to leave.

As if sensing Shiro's feelings, Keith gently placed his hand on Shiro's face and spoke softly, “I am going to be okay, okay?”

Shiro nodded. He didn't trust his words. 

Keith pulled Shiro's face down and kissed him. He sighed as they pulled apart. “I am going to be okay, Takashi. And soon you'll take me home and buy me a cat. We can call him Pickles.”

Shiro wanted to smile. He did. But he felt like his chest was going to burst. “Keith…” 

Keith kissed him again. Quickly. The soft brush of swollen lips. 

Another knock on the wall. 

Shiro pressed a desperate kiss to Keith's forehead. “You're going to be okay.”

Keith nodded and walked out of the gazebo, disappearing into the night. 

  
  


The drizzle had turned into a steady rain and Shiro was thoroughly drenched by the time he made it back to the office. He had tucked the book into his shirt in a feeble attempt to protect it. 

He pulled it out as he arrived at his desk. McClain was gone. All there was was a paper cup of cold coffee on his desk with a frowny face drawn on the side.

He pushed the cup aside and set the book down. He really hadn't seen many books growing up. It wasn't until he met Adam that he had become familiar with them.

He wiped at the raindrops lingering on the thick cover and turned it over to read the faded gold lettering. “The Great Gatsby,” Shiro said to himself. 

He hadn't heard of it. 

He pursed his lips as he flipped through the pages. Nothing stood out. He did a cursory search for information.

Nothing stood out.

The plot. The characters. The timeframe.

What was it with Sendak and the 1920s? 

He swiped away his screen and ran his hands through his hair. 

Maybe Pidge would have better luck.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and yawned.

She'd be here soon anyway.

  
  


“You need to go home.”

Shiro snapped awake. 

Kinkade stood above him. Face neutral and arms crossed. 

“Yeah,” Shiro murmured. He glanced at the clock. Pidge should be here by now anyway.

Shiro grabbed his holo and the book and headed to downstairs.

He found her settling into her chair and powering on her station. 

He knocked on her open door.

“Shiro?” she looked him up and down. “You look terrible.”

“Good morning to you too,” he smiled as he came into the room. “I brought you something.”

She took the book from him and began flipping through it. 

Shiro leaned against the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. “It's the key, Pidge.”

She turned and pulled up a screen. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Trust me,” he said and stifled a yawn.

She paused and swiveled to face him. Her bright eyes serious. “Normally, yeah, I trust you. Nut something is obviously going on. I know I'm not Matt or Lance, but I've known you just as long.” She absently tugged at the hem of her shirt. “You were like another brother growing up, you know? What I mean is-you can talk to me, Shiro.”

“Pidge, I-"

She held up her hand to silence him. “And before you tell me ‘there's nothing wrong’, I know better. And as a surrogate little sister, I reserve the right to punch you if you try and lie.”

Shiro couldn't help but laugh. “If you think you can reach.”

Pidge scowled, crossing her arms over her petite frame. “I'm serious, asshole. I know about Adam leaving. And about all the weird hours you're keeping and dashing off to mysterious places. You're not yourself.”

Shiro swallowed hard. “McClain has a big mouth, huh?”

“He came to Matt because he's worried. And Matt is  _ supposed _ to be your best friend. We're all worried about you, Shiro.”

His exhaustion and guilt gnawed at him. Pidge was right. 

He slid down the wall until he hit the floor. He rested his arms on his knees and hung his head. “Do you remember when I lost my arm?”

Pidge crawled out of her chair and sat cross legged on the floor next to him. “Of course I do. You got caught up in a clan fight. You almost died.”

He sighed. “There's more to it than that.”

“What do you mean?”

Shiro leaned his head back against the wall with his eyes closed. “Logos was supposed to be a tough beat, but I honestly enjoyed it. The people who lived there were mostly good people. There was a lot quintessence use and clans were actively recruiting. I was young-"

Pidge made a noise, “You're 29, Shiro.”

“Yeah, but that is worlds away from 24,” he smiled weakly and nudged her. “You'll find out someday.”

She smiled and nudged him back.

“Anyway,” he continued, “I thought that I was making a difference. I was building a strong resume for PA. I had a plan, ya know? I was on track.” He paused. “Until I saw  _ him _ . He was dressed in a red leather jacket with messy black hair. I'd never seen him in the neighborhood before. He was trying to blend in,”  Shiro smiled to himself. “He didn't try to stand out; he just did. He was too pretty. Too healthy. He was always looking around. He was hiding from someone. And I figured he was on the run from a brothel.”

“Wait,” Pidge interrupted, “I thought brothels were regulated and all that. A safe place for sex workers. Why run away?”

“Well, most are. But there is a market for slaves. Especially in the eastern parts of the city, like Logos. And some brothels will have the workers in a sort of indentured servitude. It's illegal on Earth, but acceptable to their cultures. You end up with abuse and runaways.”

“Oh…”

“So, I kept my eye out for him. A couple of days later he came into a corner store and I was getting some coffee. He was stealing food.  I paid the owner and followed him out. But I was stopped by a resident and lost sight of him. I knew where he was going, so I went to the alley he'd been hiding out in. He stepped out from behind a dumpster pointing a blade at me.”

“What did you do?”

Shiro smiled, “Nothing. I let him. He was scared. His hand was shaking, but his gaze was steady. I introduced myself. I told him I wanted to help him. I just kept talking. He eventually put the blade down and apologized for stealing. I gave him some money and told him that if he needed more to come and find me.”

“That was really nice of you.”

He shrugged. “There’s so much poverty, Pidge. People have to do what they can to survive. It's easy to lose track of how lucky we are sometimes. And there was just something about him. I just had this feeling. I needed to help him.”

Pidge leaned her head on his shoulder. “Then what happened?”

“After that? I saw him every night. I would buy him something to eat and we would sit together. He didn't tell me much. Not even his name. He listened and laughed. I told him about my life and my plans to join PA, all that. He told me he was a dancer.”

Pidge arched her eyebrow, “A  _ dancer  _ dancer?”

Shiro laughed. “I didn't pry, but I had assumed it was erotic or striptease. Something like that. But then I found out he had been classically trained.”

Pidge tilted her head, in an unspoken “how do you know?” in her gaze. 

“He showed me.”

“He danced?”

Shiro chuckled a little. “When he finally offered up that piece of information,I teased him and said prove it. And he did. We were sitting together on a corner and he took off his jacket and handed it to me. He had such long legs… God. And he smiled at me, like really smiled. And got into a pose. I don't really know much about dance, but he was flawless. We were out there on the sidewalk under the neon lights and trash and he was splashing in those dirty puddles.” Shiro smiled to himself remembering how he had felt watching Keith that night. His smile and shy laugh when he was done had taken his breath away. When Keith sauntered back to him and stood too close. He looked up at him with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. When Keith reached up and cupped his cheek, he'd let him pull him down until their lips met. 

He looked down at Pidge and said, “Yeah. He was beautiful.”

“What happened?” she asked quietly searching his face with her eyes. 

“They found him.”

“Who found him?”

“I didn't really know at the time. I didn't know what it meant. Who they were working for. None of that. I just saw Keith run into the alley followed by five Galra. I ran after them. It was mostly dark. There was one light working at the end. And that's where I saw them. He was fighting as best as he could and they were speaking Galran. I cam up as quietly as I could. I had my weapon out. They grabbed him and forced him onto his knees. They were talking and laughing. There was one standing in front of him unbuckling his pants.”

Pidge gasped.

Shiro barely registered it, lost in the memory. His anger. Even now. 

Especially now that he understood.  

“I didn't really think, I just acted. I pressed my weapon against the back of his head and told him to step back. He complied. I went for my comm and that's when I was hit.” Shiro closed his eyes. “I wish I remembered more. But it's all fragments. Sensations and sounds. I know we fought them. Together. Keith and I. One had swords. At some point, I knew I was getting lightheaded but I didn't know why. I didn't know my arm was cut.  At some point I collapsed. I remember Keith. I remember his voice and flashes of light. I didn't know what happened.”

Pidge nuzzled against him and he wrapped his arm around her. “I woke up 3 days later in the hospital. That's when I found out about my arm. He'd tied it off and I lost it. And my face… You know how many times Adam asked me to get it fixed?”

“Why didn't you?”

Shiro shrugged. “He wanted me to move on. Just pretend it didn't happen. But it  _ did _ happen. Everything changed.  _ I _ changed that night, Pidge. And every time he brought up surgery. It felt like he was trying to make that disappear. Make me disappear… It's just one of the things that we couldn't agree on.”

Pidge nodded. “So the guy, Keith, right? What happened to him?” 

Shiro sighed, “I didn't know. I mean, I wanted to know. I thought about it a lot. I even tried to look when I came back. But I didn't know enough about him. Nobody else had seen him. I didn't know his name. He saved me and I didn't even know if he was ok.”

“But you know now?” Pidge asked looking up at him. “Don't you?”

Shiro nodded.

“He belongs to Sendak, doesn't he?”

“I know how it looks, but I have to save him. I have to stop Sendak.”

“I understand that you want-"

“No, Pidge, you don’t. Sendak is hoarding weapons and building fortresses. He’s preparing for war. He wants to create a new Galara Empire. Starting with Earth.”

“Shiro-"

“I know it sounds crazy, Pidge, but once you decode that file, it'll show you a map of weapon stores and strongholds.”

Pidge looked towards the workstation and back at Shiro. “Even if what you have is what you think it is-"

“It is.”

“Fine, it is. But this is way beyond our jurisdiction. We need to contact PA.” She moved to stand.

“We can't!” Shiro put his hand on her shoulder to hold her in place. “He has someone working inside the PA. We're on our own here.”

She furrowed her brow and considered how to proceed. “What about Matt?” 

“Fine,” Shiro relented and released his hold on her.

She smiled and reached for her holo.

“But only Matt. We have to be careful. There are a lot of lives at stake.”

She paused. “Keith. How did you find him?”

Shiro explained how McClain fished the note out of the trash while visiting Veronica. 

“Do you think he volunteered to go to the PA hoping to see you?”

“What?”

“Well, you told him about your plans to become an administrator. How could he have known that you completely changed your life because of him.”

“I-I don't know.” 

She shrugged. “So is he why Adam left?”

“No.”

“But you're in love with him, aren’t you? Keith?”

Shiro felt his cheeks flush. He couldn't bring himself to deny it.

Pidge hummed with satisfaction. “I'll help you, Shiro.” She hugged him. “But no more secrets.” She sat back on her heels. “Promise?” she asked and held out her pinky.

Shiro smiled and took her pinky with his. “Promise.”

She stood and put her hand on Shiro's shoulder. “Now for love of God, take a shower and get some sleep.”

  
  
  


Shiro shot up from sleep. He was sweating and panting. Keith's name was on his tongue. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and tried to get a hold of emotions. 

He glanced to the empty bed next to him. 

The emptiness didn't usually bother him, but tonight it did.

“Blinds open,” he commanded hoarsely. Strips of orange light cut through the darkness.

Shiro swung his legs over the side of the bed and steadied his breathing. 

Nightmares weren’t unusual. The doctor said it was normal. He quit taking the pills. 

The pills made him forget. He wanted to remember. 

This however, was different. This wasn’t about that night. 

This was about Keith. The others had Keith too, but this was different. 

Worse.

The details were starting to fade, but Shiro couldn’t help but see Keith’s face in his mind. Bruised and twisted in pain. His eyes dilated in pain. 

Shiro pressed his hands into his eyes trying to blot out the image. It hurt not being able to know if Keith was ok with his own eyes. His own hands. He just wanted to touch him. Hold him. Kiss him.  Keep him safe. Make him happy.

He choked out a bitter laugh at himself. 

He really was in love.

He stood up and walked to the window. The neon glow of light and holograms lit up the night as the sun continued its descent. Keith was out there somewhere. 

And so was Sendak.

Shiro was going to make him pay.

His holo sprang to life on the nightstand. It was Pidge.

He waved the call through.

“Shiro!” she shouted with her eyes bright and her short hair was messed. 

He smiled. “Hey, Pidge. I take it you had a breakthrough?”

She was practically bouncing in her seat. “You were right! I mean, I know you said you were. And you totally believed that what you had was what you said it was. But I was still like, ‘maybe he’s been played somehow’ but you weren’t! And holy shit, Shiro! This is huge!”

“Breathe Pidge,” he laughed as he pulled an undershirt over his head.

“Put some damn clothes on, Shirogane!” a voice shouted from behind Pidge. Matt popped his head in front of his sister. “There’s children present,” he pointed at PIdge who smacked him away. 

“I swear to God, Matthew!” she yelled at him off screen. “I will murder you. I will. And Mom and Dad will thank me.”

A shoe flew at Pidge from the right and she was off on a tirade.

Shiro took advantage of the fighting to step off screen and change.  He was just about done shaving when he heard Pidge calling his name. 

“I’m listening,” he called from the bathroom. 

“Rude,” she mumbled and then, “So like I said, you were right. This is not only a map but it has lists of what is where and names of the lieutenants in charge of each area. Troop numbers even. TROOPS!! I cannot get over this. The information was current up to about a week ago when this was copied. I cannot believe your boy got his hands on this.”

Shiro frowned and switched to voice only as he put the holo up to his ear and left the apartment, “Don’t call him that.”

Pidge sighed dramatically, “Fine. Your Keith. Whatever. Anyway Matt says that this had to have come from someone at the very top. Like Haxus or even maybe Sendak. Have you thought about what will happen if they find out that he gave this to you? To both of you?”

Shiro stepped into the elevator. There was a stern looking Galra already going down. Shiro lowered his voice a bit and faced into the corner, “Yes, actually, I have. It’s why I’m trusting you and Matt. And only you and Matt.”

“Come over to Matt’s. I can give you a better breakdown of what we have.”

“Sure, I need to go by the office and apologize to McClain first.”

Pidge replied, but Shiro only halfway heard. He was watching the Galra out the corner of his eye. The Galra was watching him.

_ Ground Floor. Have a pleasant evening. _

Shiro bolted from the elevator. “Pidge, this is important. I need you to track my location.”

“Wait-"

“Do it! Now! If you don't hear from me in the 24 hours, send someone.”

“Shiro!”

He disconnected the call as he exited the lobby. He was was stopped short by a well dressed Galra who stepped in front of him. He stepped back and into the Galra from the elevator.

The first Galra spoke, “My employer would like a word with you, Detective Shirogane.”

Shiro felt all of his muscles tense. But attempted to remain detached. He glanced back at the Galra from the elevator and pulled his jacket straight. “Of course.”

He was led into a luxury transport. And set between the two Galra. 

His mind was racing with possibilities as they rode in complete silence. His thoughts kept returning to Keith. To the lingering images9 from his nightmare. 

After 35 agonizing minutes, Shiro was let out of the transport in front of the Guamnop Lounge. He felt as though he'd been drenched in ice water. He followed the elevator Galra to the front.

Kolivan was not at the door.

Shiro was led to the back of the floor where the booths were higher and darkened. 

Haxus leaned forward on his elbows and smiled at Shiro. “Please,” he gestured across the table, “Join me, Detective.”

Cautiously, Shiro slid into the booth. The Galra who had been escorting him took their posts nearby. 

Haxus raised his hand elegantly and Delvja came forward and began pouring clear liquid into glasses for them. Haxus let his eyes rove across her body greedily before he pulled her down into his lap. She let out a playful giggle draped her arms around him.

He turned his gaze to Shiro while twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers. “She's fantastic isn't she, Detective?”

Shiro tried to relax, but his voice was tense when he replied. “She is.”

Haxus leaned forward with Delvja holding to him. “No need to worry. I am not the jealous type.” He whispered into Delvja’s ear and then kissed her lightly. 

Delvja slid over to Shiro's lap and began nuzzling him. She met his gaze and made a sympathetic face. 

Haxus chuckled deep in his throat. “I have heard of you before. You were attacked by a group of random gang members in Logos a few years ago. Walked up on a mugging didn't you?”

“Something like that,” Shiro replied. He wanted nothing more than to run from this booth. He was struggling to remain detached as Delvja continued to mimic kissing his neck. She slipped a hand inside jacket and into an interior pocket.

Haxus hummed. “You work in the Organized Crime Unit.”

Shiro nodded and looked at Delvja who cut towards his pocket with her eyes. She'd put something in it. 

“Delvja,” Haxus said teased softly, “Go easy on him. He can barely speak.” He chuckled at himself. “Come back to me, dear.”

He reached his hand out and took one of hers. He pulled her into him and kissed her hard. He sighed contentedly. 

“Why am I here?”

“I have a proposal for you, Detective Shirogane.”

Shiro raised an expectant eyebrow.

“in exchange for access to our lovely Delvja, reservations for our establishments, and a small stipend; we ask that we call upon your assistance, you oblige.”

“I see…” Shiro said slowly.

Haxus smiled. All teeth and sharp edges. “What do you say?”

Shiro closed his and swallowed. “Keep it.” He opened his eyes and looked directly at Haxus. “I want Keith,” he said in a steely voice. 

He was shaking inside. He felt nauseous. 

He just hoped Haxus would be fooled.

Haxus leaned back into the booth and templed his hands. “Interesting,” he laughed and looked Shiro over. 

Shiro kept his gaze steady and added, “Forget the rest.”

Haxus hummed and looked at Delvja who had regained her composure after Shiro's declaration. She leaned into Haxus and whispered to him. He seemed to consider what she said and kissed her. 

“What can I say, Detective Shirogane, you intrigue me.” He sat back. “Keith is a very special prize. What can you offer us that would garner such a prize?”

Shrio swallowed, everything from here depends on Haxus buying his bluff. “I drop my investigation into Sendak's PA contact.”

Haxus narrowed his eyes. The air changed. Shiro held his gaze. Seconds ticked by.

Finally, Haxus smiled and gestured for one of the Galra who brought Shiro here. He whispered into the guard's ear. He nodded and then left.  The other guard moved forward and stood next to Shiro. 

“Have a pleasant evening, Detective Shirogane. You'll have our answer shortly.” And with a wave of hand, Haxus dismissed him.

Shiro gave one last look at Delvja whose remained unreadable


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.   
> Thank you for each and every kudos and comment.

Haxus’ guard walked Shiro all the way to his door. 

And then inside the door.

Shiro may have been a nervous fucking wreck, but he wasn't going to show it. 

Not even when the silent purple giant followed him into the apartment. 

And then everywhere  _ in _ the apartment. 

Finally, Shiro sat on the couch the guard sat across from him. They stared at each other in silence. 

After an hour, there was a heavy knock on the door. Shiro tensed as the guard rose to answer the door. 

They had never taken his weapon or his holo, but that didn't mean they were just to let him live. 

Shiro began running scenarios through his head as the door opened. He could strike now. He turn around and shoot. Take at least one out. 

Or he could wait. Wait until they were in the door. Let them get in close. Let them think they've got him. 

He heard deep voices speaking Galra behind him. But he didn't dare look. Not yet.

He listened. Just the guard and one other speaking. But who knew how many were actually there. 

A female voice joined the conversation, but in Universal. 

He recognized this one.

Delvja. 

“Besides, he can just kill him if he tries anything,” he heard the smile in her voice. Easy confidence. “It isn't like one human is a threat.” He heard the sharp click of high heels on the hardwood as she entered the apartment. 

But she wasn't alone. 

Shiro swallowed hard and decided to risk facing the door. He stood and turned just as the door closed, hand on his hip hovering his unclipped weapon. 

He stopped dead. 

Keith was standing in front of him. 

Bruise free with wide eyes indigo eyes.

Without hesitation he pulled Keith into his arms. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of having Keith in his arms wash over him. 

His scent. The quiet little sighs against Shiro's chest. His muscles relaxing under Shiro's touch.

That feeling of belonging.

“You're crazy, Shirogane,” Delvja said sharply. Shiro opened his eyes and looked at her standing next to Kolivan. The guard was gone. Her thick black hair was pulled into an impossibly sleek high ponytail accenting her raised eyebrows. Two of her arms were crossed in a show of irritation, but a smile played on her red lips. “That was a big risk, you know. You really impressed Haxus. That's not easy to do. Are you always this brash?” 

He looked down at Keith who pulled back just enough for Shiro to plant a chaste kiss on his lips and brush away stray strands of hair. “No, not at all actually.”

She let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. “I have seen this before.” She looked at them and her gaze softened. “Love makes people idiots. We have tonight. So, I suppose we can give you two time to be idiots.” She turned to Kolivan. “Come on,” she gestured him into the kitchen.

“Make yourselves at home!” Shiro called after them. He smiled as he looked back down at Keith who was still nestled against him. It was hard to believe that he was here. 

Really here. 

Shiro kissed the top of his head and ran his thumb across his cheek looking for any lingering sign of bruising. 

“I was worried about you,” he confessed in a whisper. 

Keith traced a finger up the back of Shiro's neck before guiding him to his lips for a slow kiss. 

Keith pulled back with a gasp and Shiro continued to work his lips down the ivory column of his neck. Keith clung to him panting. “I don't deserve you.” It was a whisper with fist balled in Shiro's shirt.

Shiro pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. “Keith,” he breathed, “You are incredible. You deserve to be cherished and protected and-and God, I want to be the one to do it.”  He let out a half laugh and squeezed his eyes closed. “Keith, I am in love with you.”

Keith tensed against him and he his heart stuttered in his chest. Long fingers brushed along Shiro's jaw and he opened his eyes. Keith locked onto the gaze.  “Say it again,” he breathed.

Shiro could barely get the words out over the lump in his throat, “I love you.”

Unshed tears filled Keith's eyes. “Again. Say it again, Shiro.”

Shiro kissed his forehead. “Keith Kogane, I love you. I am so so in love with you.”

Keith lept into Shiro's arms. He wrapping his legs around his waist and kissed Shiro until they were panting. “Shiro, God… Shiro…” Keith's eyelashes fluttered against Shiro's cheeks as Keith planted kisses across his face. “I love you, Shiro. Takashi.” Keith pulled him in for another kiss. “Takashi, I love you. So so much. I just wanted to find you again.” A sob choked out of Keith's throat and he buried his face in Shiro's neck.

“Hey…Hey… It's ok, Keith. You found me.”

Keith nodded and looked back at Shiro. “Yeah, I did,” he said softly and pressed another kiss against Shiro's lips. The kiss grew heated. Shiro tightened his hold on Keith's thighs. 

Keith rolled his hips against Shiro's torso and hummed in pleasure. He started working the buttons on Shiro's shirt.

Shiro let out a throaty chuckle into Keith's mouth, “Anxious?”

“The man of dreams just confessed his love to me, what do you think?” Keith laughed back as he broke a button off of Shiro's shirt. “Fuck,” he muttered and began to blush.

Shiro laughed, “We’re hard on shirts when we’re together,  aren't we?” He captured Keith in another kiss. “Bedroom?” he breathed. 

Keith just nodded. Shiro carried him down the hall and set him on the bed. He pulled away. Keith chased his lips.

“Hold on, baby,” Shiro placate him with a quick kiss.

Shiro shut the door and undid the rest of his shirt feeling that familiar pang of self-consciousness as he shed his undershirt. Scars crisscrossing his torso and marring his skin brought back memories of averted gazes and empty sympathies. Reminders that he was broken. Less than he was.

But those feelings faded as Keith's hungry gaze roved his body as approached the bed. “You're so fucking beautiful…” Keith whispered to himself as he began to trace his fingers over Shiro's abdomen. He pulled Shiro closer and replaced the fingers with his lips, moving up Shiro's body. He kissed Shiro's scars one by one until he reached the pink slash across Shiro's nose. He reverently traced it with his fingers. Keith's violet eyes caught Shiro's and the gaze held. “I love you, Takashi” and placed a kiss on the scar. 

Keith only saw him. And Shiro decided that it didn’t matter what anyone thought. Keith loved him. Wanted him. He wasn’t incomplete with Keith in his arms.

Shiro felt the burn of tears prickling the corner of his eyes. How long since he'd cried? He wasn't sure. He hadn't cried when he lost his arm. He hadn’t cried about Adam. But now, here with this fallen angel in his bed, he felt tears escaping his eyes.

He pulled Keith against him and poured himself in this kiss. He pressed his tongue into Keith’s mouth, desperate with emotion. Every part of him was burning. Keith moaned and griped his back, arching his body beautifully. Shiro ran his human hand down Keith’s chest and forcefully pulled Keith's shirt over his head. He moaned at the skin to skin contact and laved Keith's throat with tongue, letting his teeth tease the tendons there. He felt the silky skin and smooth muscles of Keith's back working under fingertips and looked down at Keith’s tousled hair and half lidded eyes. There was a sheen to his swollen pink lips and Shiro decided that no matter what Keith had said, Shiro wasn't the beautiful one here.

He let Keith discard his pants and underwear. He was already fully hard and aching to fill Keith. But he had other things to do first. 

He leaned forward and guided Keith's back to the mattress. He practically ripped Keith's tight jeans off and ran his hands down the sinewy length of his body and surveyed the reactions of man beneath him.

Keith’s skin contrasted beautifully with the navy of the bedspread.His thick black hair fell in a halo around his pretty face and his eyes fluttered closed as he moaned Shiro's name. Shiro buried kisses against his groin.

Shiro had never been a religious man, but Keith's body was fucking devine and it deserved to be worshipped. 

Shiro climbed back to Keith’s face and then trailed Keith's body with his lips nipping at his collarbone and hips. He was careful to merely graze his cock in passing as he explored. Soft brushes of lips and playful gentle tugs had Keith wiggling impatiently.

Keith's breath caught sharply as Shiro nipped his inner thigh.  He let out little moans and knotted his hand in Shiro's hair. “Please,” he panted, “Shiro…”

Shiro smiled in satisfaction.He slowly worked back to Keith's face and licked his way into a rough kiss. Keith clung to him and pressed against him. He mewled and rolled his hips breathing pleas as Shiro rubbed a thumb over his leaking tip.

Satisfied with Keith's need, Shiro reached into the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube. Keith bit his bottom lip as he watched Shiro.

“I never thought it could be like this,” he said and smiled. It tugged at Shiro's heart. 

He leaned over and kissed Keith. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith hummed and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. “I'm ready,” Keith purred at Shiro.

Shiro bit down on Keith neck as he plunged a finger inside of him. Keith received him perfectly and was soon rocking greedily against Shiro’s palm

“Shiro, another,” Keith demanded.

“Yeah?” Shiro said as he gently slipped another finger into Keith.

Keith nodded enthusiastically and sucked air in through his teeth.

“That's it, baby,” Shiro said and sucked Keith's earlobe into his mouth. He quickly found Keith’s prostate and began working it.

Keith gasped and arched into Shiro. “Yes…Oh God… Shiro! I want-I want….”

“Tell me what you want, Keith,” Shiro breathed and pumped his fingers harder. “I'll do anything for you.” He worked a third finger in with little resistance.  Keith’s eyes rolled back and he let out wet sobs of pleasure. Shiro kept a steady rhythm.

“You,” Keith panted and pushed his lips against Shiro's. “I want you, Takashi,” he gritted though his teeth.

“Ok,” Shiro breathed and kissed Keith. Hard. Teeth grinding and tongues tangled.

He slid his fingers free and Keith let out a sad moan. He grabbed the lube again and worked it onto himself. He held Keith’s narrow hips steady as he slid inside. A cry of pleasure escaped from them both.

Shiro reached between them and began to stroke Keith in rhythm with his thrusts. He nipped at Keith's collarbone and tongued the tendons of his neck. Keith moved in sync with him, riding hard. He locked eyes with Shiro and eagerly matched each stroke. Keith licked out at Shiro’s lips catching them and luring Shiro into a sloppy kiss.

Shiro gritted his teeth and pressed his forehead against Keith’s. He wasn't going to last long. Just as the thought entered his mind, he realized that Keith wouldn't last long either. 

Keith was clawing into Shiro's back with still matching Shiro's thrusts. Precum was leaking from him and he drove his head into the mattress. He growled Shiro's name and Shiro felt the pulsating of his cock buried deep inside of Keith.

Keith came hard driving his hips against Shiro's. Shiro buried his face in his neck and joined him in release. He breathed in Keith's scent; earth and citrus lingered on his skin. Long legs and steely arms wrapped around Shiro. Keith's nimble fingers buried in his hair, holding him in place against him.

Shiro held himself above Keith letting the aftershocks of the orgasm wreck him. Keith was panting under him. He smiled up at Shiro and Shiro kissed him. Languid and slowly their tongues mingled until the the last wave subsided and their foreheads pressed together. 

“Fuck…” Keith murmured against Shiro's lips.

Shiro kissed him once more and moved over to hold him. Keith immediately nuzzled into Shiro's side, resting on his chest. Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith and hummed. He pressed one more kiss onto Keith's forehead. 

Keith continued to hum to himself with his eyes closed as Shiro toyed with his hair. They settled into this easy bliss moving only when Shiro insisted that Keith was too cold to go without covers. He retrieved the comforter and bundled him into a makeshift cocoon. Which Shiro thought was the most adorable thing that he’d ever seen. Even if Keith was glaring at his laughter insisting that he was fine using Shiro for a blanket. Shiro compromised by letting Keith wrap them both in a sheet and falling asleep tangled together and laughing. 

Had he ever been this happy?

 

Shiro woke a short time later to soft lips on his jaw. He squeezed Keith closer and met his eyes. “Hey,” he smiled.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Keith said as scarlet rose on his cheeks. “You just… I mean… I couldn’t help myself. I’ve never wanted anyone before. I mean.. I always wanted you, it’s only ever been you, but-”

Shiro kissed him. “It’s ok, Keith. You can kiss me whenever you want.”

Keith relaxed but then smiled mischievously. “What about  _ where _ ver I want?”

Shiro arched a brow and let his hands rove up Keith’s waist. “That’s a thought.”

“Yeah?” Keith smirked and gently pushed Shiro onto his back. Keith began kissing Shiro’s jawline. “Like here,” he murmured. He licked across Shiro’s Adam’s apple en route to his collarbone. “Here.” 

Shiro sighed as ran his hand down Keith’s back making contact with only his fingertips. He watched him move down his chest dropping kisses like bombs and igniting Shiro’s skin under his lips. Keith caught his eye and bit down playfully on Shiro’s nipple. Keith smiled as he tongued the nub there and Shiro felt the desire pooling again. He licked his lips and Keith said, “Definitely there.”

“Why do I feel like you’re just working out my weaknesses?” Shiro arched into Keith’s mouth as he trailed kisses down past his navel trailing his nails through the dusting of hairs that led further down. Then he ran his palms up Shiro's chest. Keith flicked one of Shiro’s nipples with his finger. “I might be.”

Then he raked his nails down Shiro’s side. Not too hard, but just enough that the shadow of pain intensified Shiro’s pleasure. Keith pushed Shiro's legs apart and settled in between his thighs. Keith smiled up like a very satisfied cat as he reached his destination. Shiro tucked a pillow under his head for a better view. Because he didn’t want to miss a second of this. 

Keith bit his bottom lip as he nuzzled against Shiro’s cock and worked his fingers under his sac. Shiro moaned as Keith languidly licked around the base stroking gently. Shiro fought against the urge to close his eyes and lose himself to the sensation of Keith licking his way up Shiro’s shaft.  Porcelain skin, black hair, violet eyes full of mischief, he looked like a classical painting come to life. 

Keith was circling and nipping with the rhythm of his hand. Shiro sucked air in through his teeth. Keith slowly, agonizingly slowly, wrapped his lips around the head of Shiro's cock. All Shiro could do was moan his name. 

Keith continued to work his mouth on Shiro's tip in a deliberate way matching his strokes with licks. He worked his tongue into the slit and then sucked his tip into his mouth. 

Shiro couldn't form words, hell, he couldn't form thoughts as Keith worked his shaft.

Keith reached behind him carefully keeping Shiro in his mouth and produced the lube from the foot of the bed. 

He smiled and began working it onto Shiro's cock with steady firm hands. Shiro knotted his fist in Keith's hair as his breath quickened. Keith popped the lid closed and tossed the bottle over his shoulder. He straddled Shiro and licked his chest, paying quick attention to his nipples and dropping a searing kiss into Shiro's mouth. 

He effortlessly held himself over Shiro's cock. “Advantages of dance training,” Keith smiled and slowly lowered himself onto Shiro. 

Shiro gripped Keith's thighs and cried out. Keith rubbed his hands down his chest and began to ride. Shiro pulled one of Keith's hands downward to his heavy cock. He covered it with his own and stroked Keith using both of their hands. 

Keith set the rhythm and then-

The bedroom door flew open.“What the actual fuck, Shiro!” 

Keith froze and Shiro shot up and pulled him against him protectively. 

Shiro felt crimson enveloping his face as he surveyed the three very shocked faces of McClain, Matt, and Pidge. Seconds later Delvja and Kolivan burst into the room, weapons raised and ready.

“Who that- Wait, no,” McClain was struggling for words and his gangly arms seemed to grasping for something tangible. “Shiro, what the fuck?”

“Delvja, Kolivan, they're fine. They're on our side,” Shiro said soothingly. He wrapped Keith in the sheet and set him on the bed. Delvja eyed Pidge, Matt, and McClain before lowering her weapon. She nodded at Kolivan who followed suit. 

“Who the- Who-Who are they?” McClain yelled in exasperation.

Matt placed a hand on McClain's shoulder. “Lance, I think that maybe we should at least let them put clothes on.” Shiro didn't miss the gleam of humor in Matt’s expression. Shiro reached for a pillow. All but one were on the floor. Keith handed him the lone survivor and he covered himself with it as best as he could.

Pidge was standing behind Matt with her hands over her face. “I'll be in the living room,” she mumbled and left as quickly as she could followed by Delvja and Kolivan. 

“Come on, Lance,” Matt said and pulled McClain towards the door. 

McClain shrugged Matt’s hand off. “No! I came running over here because you're supposed to be in fucking danger!” He pointed angrily at Shiro. “You told Pidge to trace you and she was scared! And I was scared! Fucking Holt over here was scared! And your ass is over here getting laid?! And who? By the goddam CI?!”

Matt reached out to McClain again. He slapped his hand back, “Don't fucking touch me, man!”

Shiro grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them on. “Look, you have every right to be pissed off, Lance-"

“Yeah, yeah I do, asshole! Because you have been lying and hiding things and acting like you can't trust me and I am so fucking done with it!”

“Lance, I can explain everything. And I just- I didn't want you to get involved-"

“Oh, but you'll tell Pidge?”

Shiro let out a frustrated growl. “It isn't like that.”

“Oh but it  _ is _ like that!”

“I didn't think you'd understand!”

“I see,” he said too calmly. McClain laughed bitterly. He looked back at Matt who was tensed and ready to spring. 

Shiro shook his head at Matt. 

“And what wouldn't I understand, Takashi? Running around with fucking clan members? Making dirty deals? You getting your dick wet with your little Galara side piece?”

Shiro felt his temper rising. “Lance,” he said in warning.

“What? Am I wrong? Huh? Tell me I'm wrong?” McClain stepped into Shiro glaring upward. “Tell me I'm wrong!”

“Lance, stop!” Matt yelled at him.

“You're wrong,” Shiro gritted out. He flexed his hands trying to keep his temper in check. He glanced at Keith who was glaring daggers at his partner. Shiro caught his eye and gave him a subtle head shake. Keith acknowledged it, but didn't relax. 

“Lance,” Shiro said as calmly as he could, “I'm sorry. I fucked up.”

McClain furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” It wasn't what he was expecting.

The tension in the room dropped. 

Shiro took a deep breath. “I fucked up. I should have told you. I thought you wouldn't understand because I didn't understand. I didn't want to put you in danger until I knew. I messed up. I was going to tell you tonight, but then Haxus’ men showed up when I was on the holo with Pidge. I should have messaged her when Keith arrived. I'm sorry, Lance.”

McCain crossed his arms and looked from Shiro to Keith and back. “Look, Shiro,” he said and shifted uncomfortably, “You're my partner and like-like family to me. I care and stuff. You don't have to protect me. We got each other's backs. And I'm already in this. Whatever it is.” He waved his arms. “And I need a  _ lot _ more information, by the way. So, this conversation isn't over.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “ But I guess I can wait in the living room for a minute.” 

Shiro smiled and pulled McClain into a hug. McClain hugged him for second before squirming out of it. “Gross!” he shoved Shiro back laughing, “That's fucking gross, Shiro. Come on!” 

Matt let out a raucous laugh and slapped McClain on the back.

Shiro felt heat rising in his cheeks and ducked his head. 

“I guess I am going to wash my hands  _ and _ my eyes,” McClain said and headed for the door behind Matt. 

Shiro turned to Keith who was smiling up at him. Shiro hummed happily and sat on the edge of the bed. Keith laid his head on his lap.

“So, that's my partner, Lance McClain.”

Keith laughed and rolled onto his back looking up at Shiro. “I thought I was going to have to kill him,” he said and pulled Shiro's prosthetic to his lips kissing the fingertips.

“Nah,” Shiro said and swept his free hand through Keith's hair. “I've known McClain for a long time. He's a good guy. I deserved it.”

Keith continued kissing Shiro's hand and considered. “I still don't like anyone talking to.you like that,” he said after a moment.

Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead. “And I appreciated that. Very much. And I appreciate you.”

Keith grazed Shiro's neck with his fingers before pulling him down into a kiss. Deep and wet. Shiro pulled Keith up into his lap. Keith was still naked he remembered as ran his hands downward. He felt himself hardening. “Keith…” he murmured into his mouth, “We can't…” 

“I know,” Keith breathed and kissed him again.

“I want to though,” Shiro said continued kissing down Keith’s neck. Keith arched against him. He was halfway hard and pressed against Shiro's torso. 

“Jesus,” Shiro heard from the door. He started and looked over to find Matt standing in the doorway.

“We’re all waiting, ya know,” Matt said. He crossed his arms. “If I have to get a spray bottle to separate you, I will.”

“Fine, Lieutenant Holt,”Shiro said as Keith laughed. Shiro wrapped the discarded sheet around Keith and slid out from under him. 

Shiro pulled his undershirt over his head and followed Matt into the living room. 

Pidge was next to Delvja looking at a tablet with Kolivan who was nodding when Delvja would ask him questions in Galaran. McClain reentered the room from the kitchen with a box of crackers and unceremoniously plopped on the overstuffed sofa. It was a deceptively cozy scene.

“Pried them apart,” Matt announced and patted Shiro on the back.

“Matt!” Pidge scolded.

“It's only because I let him,” Keith said as he sidled up next to Shiro and kissed him on the cheek. He was wearing his jeans and Shiro's discarded dress shirt. Keith pulled Shiro to the couch and sat close to him tangling their hands together.

Delvja smiled at their entwined fingers. “I suppose we can begin now,” she said. “I have already made introductions. Except for Keith, of course,” she said politely. 

“Yeah, well, don't worry, “ McClain said as he chewed, “We met Keith.” He winked at Shiro who blushed. 

Pidge cleared her throat. “I was just talking to Delvja and Kolivan about the map and the lists.”

“The quintessence manifests?” Shiro asked.

“Nope!” Pidge answered with a smile, “As I said earlier, there was more on the cube than a map. There were lists of soldiers and even partial weapons inventories. There are some other partial items as well. I suspect that some may be shipping routes. I'm not sure though. But it's everything you said, Shiro. I still can't believe it.”

“I mean, that's all well and good, Pidge, but what are we gonna do about it?” McClain asked. “I mean… We’re just-There’s just us, ya know?”

“Sendak,” Shiro answered. Keith squeezed his hand. “I'm going to kill Sendak.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!  
> This last month as been crazy.  
> BUT I know have a new (read: used) laptop and can get back to producing content for all of you amazing wonderful people.  
> I have to give a special s/o to [Navi](https://twitter.com/Koukaishidesu) who got me through this month and this chapter by being an extra-amazing friend.  
> Without further ado, here is chapter 7:

The room went still at Shiro's declaration. Kolivan raised his eyebrows and Delvja bit her lip. Pidge opened her mouth to speak, but McClain jumped in. “I'm sorry...What?!”

“We have to,” Keith replied. 

Pidge looked at them over the rim of her glasses. “Even if that happened, Haxus would just step into his place. He’s Sendak’s right hand. It wouldn’t change much overall.”

“Not if we cause a rift,” Delvja said thoughtfully. “Haxus is already attempting to carve out his own place in the organization. Create his own following. This is why he allowed Keith to come here tonight. He wants Shiro’s loyalty for himself. It wouldn’t take much to make it look like he’s usurping.” 

“That could help,” Matt added. “But we still have the bases and soldiers to contend with. Not to mention whoever is in PA. The syndicate would still be functioning. It might even speed up the timeline for war.”

Kolivan spoke in Galran. Keith paused and replied. Delvja shook her head.

“What?” McClain asked. 

“Destroy the base,” Keith replied and rubbed his thumb across Shiro's knuckles. “If we destroyed the main base with Sendak in it-"

“Whoa what?!” McClain yelled. 

“If the base is sabotaged, it would look like a coup,” Pidge added typing into her tablet. “But we have to make it big. Lots of explosions.” She typed faster. “Make sure it draws lots of attention.”

Matt slung his leg over the arm of the couch as he spoke, “Haxus would be blamed and the plans would be exposed. Spy or not, PA would  _ have  _ to respond.”

McClain shook his head, “Am I really the voice of reason? Is that what this has come down to?”

“Lance,” Pidge said, “We can do this. We're not alone.”

“That's right, “ Delvja added, “The Blades of Marmora are already on the inside-”

“The what?” McClain asked confused.

“I'll explain everything,” Shiro said. “But they're right. We have no choice.” He kissed Keith's hand before letting go and standing, “Come on, McClain, let's talk.”

Matt slid off the arm of the couch into the main seat. “We have to choose something dramatic.”

McClain followed Shiro into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Shiro gestured to the chairs, but McClain shook his head. “Shiro, I've known you for a long time. Like… what? Ten years?”

Shiro leaned on the counter next to him. “About.”

“I saw you change after Logos. I knew something more happened out there. More than what they were saying. More than what  _ you _ were saying. And I waited, but you never told me.”

Shiro looked away. 

“I didn't push. I trusted you. I mean, I still do. But you don’t trust me.”

“Lance. I-”

“I think that I know now.” McClain smirked. “Keith happened. Didn't he?”

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but reconsidered and nodded.

McClain nodded too and smiled to himself. “Here is what I figure: You met him on the beat and he’s all pretty and vulnerable. And you, being you trying to save everyone got involved. And you fell in love with him. But he's Sendak's, right? My guess: he ran away and you tried to stop them from bringing him back and that's what really happened that night.” McClain raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question.

“Yeah,” Shiro cleared his throat, “Yeah… basically…” He shifted uncomfortably. 

“You don't have to give me the mushy details. I've seen plenty of those tonight,” he arched his eyebrow and chuckled. “Ya know, I get it. Probably more than you think… But let me just say, I need you thinking clearly, Shiro. I mean...You're never like this. Talking about killing people? Exploding bases? Seriously?”

“Lance-"

“Shiro. No, man.” He waved Shiro's interruption away, “It's not like I'm backing out. I mean, I'm here, right? But lovestruck idiot Shiro has more balls than brains and I need a solid balance going forward, ok? You have to explain why you're all of a sudden okay with murder and explosions and like some kind of secret society. And promise me that you're gonna be rational. Because, I cannot be the responsible one here.”

Shiro smiled and bit back a laugh. “Jesus, McClain. Yeah… Yeah, I promise.”

McClain hopped up onto counter. “Good. Now… Tell me what the hell is going on.”

  
  


By the time Shiro and McClain returned to the living room. Pidge and Delvja were standing in the middle of a star map while Matt typed furiously on his tablet. 

Keith and Kolivan were intently focused on a tablet. Shiro couldn't keep a smile from forming as he watched Keith. He radiated intensity. Amethyst eyes shining with determination and his full lips pulled in a stern line were contrasted by the softness of the oversized shirt draped over his lean figure. Shiro's shirt. He liked that. It felt like a declaration. Possessive. Certain. 

Keith turned to Shiro and his gaze softened immediately a small smile pulling at his lips.

McClain looked back and forth between them before he rolled his eyes and pushed past Shiro with a smile. “Dios mio… We were gone 30 minutes.” He plopped down next to Matt. 

“Hey, Shiro!” Pidge called and waved him over. “I think we have the beginnings of plan here.”

Shiro looked at the hologram protected in front of the women and pointed at a highlighted section. “Is that it?”

“We think so,” Pidge said and zoomed in revealing a large space hub. “Based on the information we have and where we can cross reference reported travel routes from Haxus’ ship, this appears to be the mostly likely point of operation.”

Delvja nodded and smiled at Pidge. “Katie is right, Shiro. I know that he travels through here regularly. She's very bright.”

He arched an eyebrow at Pidge and the unexpected blush on her cheeks following Delvja’s use of her first name. Pidge scratched the back of her neck. “It's just logic really.”

Delvja let her gaze linger on Pidge a second longer before continuing, “I am going to pledge myself to Haxus and convince him that I am in love with him. He has a huge ego, so it should be easy to say that I only want to spend more time in his bed. He is planning on leaving for the base tomorrow night and Sendak will return to Earth. I am going to ask him to take me with him.” She hesitated. “This is will make access to Keith much more difficult, Shiro.” She paused and gave him a sympathetic look. Shiro glanced back at Keith who was still talking to Kolivan. He felt a stab of anxiety at the idea.

“Haxus already has ideas of usurping Sendak,” Pidge continued, “Which is why he agreed to let Delvja bring Keith to you. He considers this deal with you to only be between you and him; not Sendak. He would like to have you in his pocket for future use. Probably to take down his boss and make it look like the legal system did it all. Which would keep his hands clean”

Delvja nodded, “Haxus’ aspirations are why the assassination would be believable. We don't have to do much more than Haxus has done already. And with Matthew's ability to place our intel into the PA, Haxus will be brought down legally. Well, mostly.” she shrugged.

Pidge closed the map and turned to Shiro, “Delvja will gather more intel from the base and Haxus and Keith will plant evidence of Haxus dealing behind Sendak's back. The other Blades will be spreading rumor and mistrust.”

Shiro clicked his tongue. “Why does it have to be Keith?”

Delvja answered, “He has the most access to Sendak and his private rooms. Not many do. It will appear as though Haxus left information behind. Keith is the only one who can do it, Shiro.” She placed a perfectly manicured hand on his arm. “He will be fine, Shiro. He’s very clever.”

Shiro felt his uneasiness growing. “I know he is. He is incredible… I just-"

Keith approached them and slipped under Shiro's arm. “Kolivan and I have informed the others and t?he plan is approved by Kolivan. He's getting the information ready for me.”

Shiro tightened his arm around Keith. He tried to swallow his worry. It was only natural to be concerned, he told himself. Delvja would be risking more and she was confident. Keith would have Kolivan and the other Blades nearby. 

But still… 

Shiro shoved the doubt aside. Forced out of his mind.

It had to work. He couldn't consider the alternative.

Keith looked up at him with a questioning gaze. “I'm fine,” he lied and kissed Keith's temple. 

There wasn't any other way, he told himself. He refused to lose Keith again. 

“Now Shiro, you're going to be working with Lance and Matt to find our mole,” Pidge said bringing him back to the conversation. 

“I thought it didn't matter about the mole,” he said.

“Well, it doesn't for part of the plan, but depending on who it is, it can still cause complications.”

“Haxus doesn't know who it is,” Delvja offered. “Which is why your gambit tonight swayed him. Whoever it is, they're high ranking. And they may be able to get in our way if they catch wind of anything they find suspicious. We must be very careful.”

“Ya know,” Lance chimed in from the couch, “We can ask Veronica to help. Holt’s got the IT clearance, but she can root around in the more secure stuff.”

“You really wanna drag Ronnie into this? She’s going to smack all of us,” Matt grumbled.

“Who is she?” Delvja asked.

“My sister,” McClain said. “Her and AJ both work at PA, but Ronnie will actually help. Blood and water and all that.”

“Blood is thicker than water?” Pidge suggested flatly.

“Yeah,” McClain leaned back. “See, Ronnie has access to classified information because of her ‘research’ or whatever. I mean, AJ does too, but like I said, Ronnie is my sister.”

“Who is AJ?” Keith asked.

“Ronnie’s fiance,” Matt supplied, “She is an assistant director and a major bitch. If she catches wind of this, she’d? send us all to a prison colony. Brother in law or not, Lance.”

“Pfft,” McClain waved, “I think it’s a good idea. I mean, we don’t have to tell her what exactly we’re doing, but just like, that we think there is a mole, but not all this other stuff.” He gestured at Keith and Shiro.

“Are you willing to risk all of our lives on her keeping her mouth shut?” Matt asked.

“Yes,” McClain answered seriously. “She will. We need her help.”

“Fine,” Shiro spoke, “You can reach out to Veronica, but keep the details out of it. She can help monitor for now.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Okay, fine,” Matt agreed and rolled his eyes. “Can’t wait…”

Shiro let Keith pull him to the couch where he leaned his head against his shoulder and listened as the others spoke.

Hours passed in this way (takes out of the moment, tone different) before there was a break in the ironing out of details and debating next moves.  Keith had curled into Shiro's lap and fallen asleep when the Holts began arguing about the best ways to avoid detection while breaching firewalls. He had leaned against Shiro's chest and hummed a melody while Shiro absently played with his hair.

Once Keith was well and truly asleep, Shiro decided that they all needed to take a break and announced his that he was going to put Keith in his bed. He barely moved as Shiro carried him and laid him on the left side of the bed. Shiro lay next him and watched him sleep.

Shiro couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to Keith. In just a few hours, they were going to take him back. 

Sendak will be returning. 

And even if Sendak didn't lay hands on him physically, he took pleasure from watching Keith's abuse. 

If Shiro said nothing and let him go, would he be sending him back for more? How often did it happen? Shiro felt bile burning at the back of his throat at just the thought of it… After all, it was only yesterday that Keith had been covered by the evidence. 

How could he let the man he loved walk back in there? How can he let Keith go knowing they could touch him at any moment? 

Shiro let out a breath and squeezed his eyes closed. 

Just when he thought that he had found clarity in this situation everything became muddied once again. 

How can this be the right thing to do?  

“Hey,” Keith murmured and pressed into Shiro's side. “Tell me what's wrong, Shiro.”

Shiro swallowed audibly. “Keith... I want-no-I need to know…” Shiro grasped for the words. “Keith, what will they… If you go back today and-no-what will-?”

Keith propped himself up on his elbow and laid a hand on Shiro's chest. “Shiro, it's ok.”

Shiro looked at Keith's dark outline and felt his gaze on him. “I'm scared,” he confessed. The words fell heavy between them.

“I know, I can’t tell you what that means to me. Sounds really bad when I say it. But your love, Shiro...” Keith said quietly.  He let his words trail off as he rubbed his hand on Shiro's chest. After a few heavy minutes, Keith shifted and took a deep breath. “Lately, he's just wanted me to dance. Really dance, you know?  Like my mother did when she was young. Tour en l'air and grand jeté…. All that stuff. And he sits there and just stares. It feels like being examined. Just heavy and almost clinical. And he doesn't really talk. Especially not to me. He just watches me.” 

Shiro placed his hand over Keith's.  Keith laid his face next to their hands. His eyelashes brushed against Shiro's skin as he continued, “When the other stuff starts, I fight back. I mean now I do. I used to just let it happen. Leave my body for a while… They call it dissociating. But there’s this place I would go in my brain… And you can seperate. Sometimes I’m still so angry. But, I’m better than I was.”

Shiro pressed his lips together. He knew. Distantly he knew that this is what happened, but hearing it from Keith hurt more than he imagined it could. He took in a shaky breath and put his free hand on Keith’s back. He needed to be anchored. They both needed to acknowledge it. To talk about the fear. The reasons for it. The reality. So he kept quiet and held Keith while he spoke. 

“I have been so angry and just… I don't know… lost. Maybe. When he let me see Delvja, and she became my only friend, everything changed. She introduced me to the Blades and made sure that I had someone to talk to and told me about my mother. She's like a mother sometimes but more like an aunt. She kept me from doing too many stupid things.” He paused and let out a huff of a laugh. “She got Kolivan assigned to me. He's supposed to keep me from doing things against Sendak's orders. But he's a Blade, a friend. If it weren't for him and Delvja, I'd have checked out a long time ago.”

Shiro tightened his hold on Keith who laid a soft kiss on his side in response. 

“It's ok, Shiro. I'm ok. When,” he took a deep breath, “When I met you, I was just-just- Shiro, I don't know if you know how you look at me. You were just there and I was scared and you came to me with these beautiful grey eyes and you handled me like glass… You made me feel just alive. Like I wasn’t broken. You don’t treat me like I’m broken.” He paused again. “And that night that I danced in the street and you were watching me with this look like-like I was real. I had never wanted to kiss anyone before, but I wanted to and you let me. You kissed me back and I wasn't broken anymore.”

“Keith…”

“I don't want to go back, Takashi. But I have to. If I have any chance of being with you, of being free, we have to do this and we have to do this together.” 

Keith pushed himself onto Shiro's chest so they were face to face. His hair curtained his face and in the dim pulses of  light shining through the blinds, Shiro could see sparks in his eyes. 

“Ok?” Keith asked.

Shiro kissed him. “Ok.”

They fell into each other. Kissing and exploring each other's bodies until sunlight replaced neon glow and sleep overtook them.

 

Katherine “Pidge” Holt was a 19 year old with a master's degree in cybernetics and an affinity for creamsicles and caffeine. So it was no surprise when she found herself struggling to carry two laptops, an oversized latte, and bag of groceries down the crowded sidewalk. She was en route to Shiro's where she'd basically been living for the last five days. Along with Lance and Matt.

How Shiro survived on Greek yogurt and precooked salmon, she had no idea, but if she was going to be working there, she needed actual food. And the questionable Thai food Lance and Matt were living on was out of the question.

Pidge grunted as she shifted the weight of the laptops on her shoulder. 

“Here, let me assist you,” crooned a male voice from behind here. Before Pidge could respond, the weight of the grocery bag and one of the laptops was lifted from her petite frame.

“Hey!” she protested and turned ready to scald the creep grabbing her creamsicles and 3rd favorite computer, but stopped short when she saw Lotor smiling down at her.

“Lotor! You scared the hell out of me!”

His smile broadened and he gave his signature humorless chuckle. “I do apologize, Katie, but you appeared to be struggling. Now,” he looked around, “Where to?”

“Oh um… just another block this way,” Pidge answered and began walking east.

“I am surprised to see you here, Katie. I thought you lived in the Garrison District near the PA. Have you moved?”

Pidge felt awkward around Lotor. She always had. There was something about him that seemed too perfect. It reminded her of the uneasy feeling of being around androids that were too realistic. The uncanny valley. 

He seemed plastic somehow… 

She shifted uncomfortably under the question. “I do. I am going to see Shiro.”

“Oh?” Lotor quirked his eyebrow and hefted the grocery bag with an unspoken question. 

Pidge sipped her drink trying to decide what to say. Lotor had never done anything but be polite and pleasant to her. And he  _ was _ marrying her best friend. If Allura trusted him, he had to have some redeeming quality. 

“Well, yeah,” Pidge decided on a half truth, “He is going through a break up and Matt, Lance, and I have been coming by to hang out with him. And the man cannot cook, so food is scarce.”

“Oh, I see,” he replied schooling his features into a mask of sympathy. “I suppose that would account for some of Detective Shirogane’s erratic behavior as of late, wouldn't it? His long hours and his questionable company.”

Pidge choked on her drink.

“Careful, Katie!” Lotor laughed. “Can't have the maid of honor choking to death, can we?”

They stopped in front of the apartment building.  Lotor waved at an attendant and handed off Pidge's bags to him.

“Do send the detective my regards,” he said and began to walk away. “Oh,” he paused, “and do take care of yourself, Katie. I'd hate to see you mixed up with the wrong crowd.” He disappeared into the crowd. 

It was only when Pidge was in the elevator that she realized that she never told Lotor which building was Shiro's. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kittykittymoon)


End file.
